All About Us
by HZTWYF
Summary: Ada yang berubah dalam diri adiknya sejak kecelakaan itu. Zitao bukan lagi adiknya yang manis dan lucu. ia telah berubah menjadi bom waktu yang bisa meledak setiap saat. Yifan bersumpah akan melindungi dan menjaga Zitao. sejak kecelakaan itu, hidup Yifan hanya untuk adiknya. Taoris-EXO-angst
1. Brothers

**Title : All About Us**

**Main cast : Tao,Kris,Kai**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

All about us

Chapter I

Yifan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Alarm yang telah ia atur semalam membangunkannya tepat pukul enam pagi. Ia bangun dengan wajah sumringah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berhenti tersenyum mengingat betapa pentingnya hari ini. Baginya dan bagi seseorang.

Ya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia menginjak kelas baru. Kelas tiga. Hari ini, rencananya, ia akan menerima penghargaan sebagai murid yang meraih nilai tertinggi di angkatannya. Naik ke kelas tiga dengan predikat murid teladan. Itulah mengapa ia sangat menunggu hari ini. Tetapi bohong, sebenarnya ada yang lebih penting.

Setelah Yifan selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragam kebanggan SM academy, yang sama sekali bukan sekolah biasa mengingat banyak sekali calon siswa yang menangis gara-gara tak berhasil masuk ke sekolah prestisius tersebut, Ibunya memanggil dirinya dari lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Setelah memastikan rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi dan dasinya tidak miring, ia menyambar tasnya dan beranjak ke bawah.

Saat keluar dari kamarnya, ia melirik pintu yang masih tertutup rapat , yang terletak tepat di depan kamarnya.

"Pasti masih tidur" gumam Yifan.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu" sapa Yifan ketika ia masuk ke dapur.

Ia melihat Ibunya sedang sibuk menyiapkan berbagai makanan. Ibunya menyadari betapa pentingnya hari ini bagi putranya, karena itu Yifan tidak heran melihat berbagai macam makanan yang jarang ia temui pada sarapan sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yifan" Ibunya dengan riang membalas."Ah kau sudah siap?"

"Yeah. Mana Ayah?" tanya Yifan sambil mencomot sepotong roti bakar dari toaster dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang.

"Mungkin sedang mandi. Yang penting, mana Adikmu?"

Mendengar ini Yifan terkekeh. Adiknya itu. mana mungkin dia sudah bangun sepagi ini. biarpun ia sudah mengatakan beberapa kali bahwa hari ini ia harus bangun pagi.

"Biar aku bangunkan" Yifan tersenyum menuju kamar adiknya, kembali ke lantai atas. ia mengetuk pintu kamar Adiknya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar itu dan melihat bahwa ranjang besar dimana ia mengira Adiknya masih tidur ternyata sudah kosong. Yifan berkedip dan masuk ke kamar itu.

"Zitao?" panggil Yifan. Dimana dia?

Ia mendengar suara dari kamar mandi. Berpikir bahwa Adiknya masih mandi, ia memeriksa lemari Adiknya untuk menyiapkan seragam yang akan ia kenakan untuk pertama kalinya.

Hari ini memang bukan hanya hari spesial buat Yifan, tetapi hari ini Adiknya yang tersayang, Zitao, akan bergabung ke SM academy sebagai siswa baru. Betapa keras perjuangan Yifan untuk mengajari Adiknya yang sama sekali tak punya minat belajar. Karena itu ia sangat bahagia ketika Zitao berhasil masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Kembali ke SMP, ia memang satu sekolah dengan adiknya,tetapi hanya setahun adiknya masuk, ia sudah harus keluar. Setelah itu, ia harus melanjutkan ke SMA. Dan hari ini ia akan satu sekolah lagi dengan Zitao. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, bisa menemani ia makan siang saat istirahat, bisa membantu apabila ia menemui kesulitan dalam pelajaran sekolah, dan yang paling penting bisa memantau dan memastikan Adiknya itu tidak membuat onar.

Yifan mengeluarkan seragam yang sudah tergantung rapi di lemari dan membelainya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menyiapkan pakaian dalam untuk adiknya. Tak lupa ia memeriksa tas barunya, tas merk Gucci yang adiknya dapatkan setelah mengancam orangtuanya. Tak punya pilihan lain, kalau tidak Zitao tidak mau masuk sekolah. Dasar Adiknya itu.

"Gege? seragamku sudah siap?" suara adiknya mengagetkan Yifan. Ia berpaling dan mendapati Zitao, hanya berbalut handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangya. Sehelai lagi ia gantungkan di lehernya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Yifan tersenyum dan langsung menyambar handuk di leher itu dan kemudian mengeringkan rambut hitam adiknya. Zitao hanya menunduk membiarkan kakaknya melayani dirinya. Ia menikmati pijatan yang sesekali kakaknya berikan pada kulit kepalanya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Tanpa sadar, Ia memejamkan mata.

"Jangan tidur" suara kakaknya memperingatkan sebelum ia sempat terlelap. Zitao terkikik.

"Kau pandai sekali memijat, Gege" bela Zitao.

"Aku tahu. Tapi hari ini kita harus berangkat pagi"

"Hmm"

Zitao hanya membalas dengan gumaman, masih menikmati pijatan demi pijatan yang kakaknya berikan.

"Ayo pakai seragammu"

Yifan selesai mengeringkan rambut Zitao dan kini menuntun adiknya itu ke tepi ranjang untuk dipakaikan seragam. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia menyodorkan celana dalam dan boxer untuk Zitao pakai terlebih dahulu. Tepat sebelum Zitao melepas handuk yang menyelimuti pinggang rampingnya, Yifan memalingkan wajah. Zitao memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan kakaknya yang selalu 'melayaninya' setiap pagi. Tak jarang Yifan sendiri yang memakaikan celana dalam Zitao. Ini sudah ia lakukan sejak mereka masih kecil. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa, Yifan tak seperti biasanya. Ini membuat Zitao merasa ada yang aneh.

"Gege" panggil Zitao. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan melihat adiknya hanya berbalut boxer.

"Y-ya?" _sial, kenapa aku harus tergagap,pikir Yifan._

"Mana celanaku?"

"Ah, di-diatas kasur,di belakangmu" _sial, berhenti tergagap!_

Zitao hanya menatap potongan kain itu dengan bosan dan menatap kakaknya lagi.

"Well, apa kau tak mau memakaikannya?"

"Ah? Iya. Baiklah"

Dan Yifan pun menyambar celana itu,kemudian berjongkok di depan Zitao. Adiknya mengangkat kakinya yang panjang dan memasukkannya ke lubang celana. Setelah itu, Yifan mengangkat celana itu melewati betis dan paha Zitao. Tangannya sedikit menyentuh paha adiknya yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar. Sedikit. Heck, apa-apaan itu kalau dia sampai terangsang hanya karena adiknya?

Zitao menyeringai. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping dan menerima kemeja yang kakaknya pakaikan. Tangan Yifan gemetar saat ia mengancingkan satu persatu kemeja Zitao. Berkali-kali ia gagal memasukkan kancing ke lubang yang tepat, hingga membuatnya harus memulai dari awal-yang membuat jantungnya makin tak karuan.

"Gege, kau kelihatan pucat" ujar Zitao.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku hanya sedikit ce-cemas"

"Oh ya? Apa karena penghargaan itu?"

_Tebakan yang kurang tepat tapi, sudahlah._

"Uh-huh" Yifan tersenyum. "Apa kau juga gugup, Zitao?"

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus gugup?"

"Karena ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah?"

"Gege, ini buka pertama kalinya aku sekolah. Ini hanya hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah baru. Aku sudah bisa menebak isi sekolahmu seperti apa"

"Oh ya? Katakan padaku"

"Siswa yang mayoritas berkacamata, kemejanya dikancing rapi, sering main ke perpustakaan dan selalu ada buku dibawah hidungnya" Zitao mendengus.

Yifan terkikik. Ia selesai memasangkan dasi hanya untuk dibuat berantakan lagi oleh adiknya.

"jadi menurutmu aku tipe anak yang seperti itu?" tanya Yifan. Zitao tersenyum. Ia memasukkan buku-buku yang perlu dibawa oleh adiknya hari ini ke dalam tas Gucci baru itu. Zitao meraihnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya yang lebar.

"Kakakku tak perlu berdandan seperti itu untuk diakui sebagai orang yang cerdas" jawab Zitao, pernyataan itu membuat Yifan tersenyum puas. Ia merangkul pundak adiknya dan menuntunnya ke bawah. Setelah melahap sarapan pagi seadanya , mengabaikan protes dari Sang Ibu, karena mereka tak mau terlambat di hari spesial ini.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah tiba di SM Academy. Zitao memang sudah sering melewati sekolah ini tapi mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa setelah ia menyaksikan langsung, memang sekolah ini luar biasa. Baik bangunannya maupun suasanannya.

Yifan menggiring adiknya ke papan pengumuman super besar di tengah lapangan yang menuliskan dimana kelas Zitao. Dengan semangat ia menyeret adiknya yang masih terkesima menatap bagian dalam sekolah itu. Ia menunjukkan dimana kelas X-1 yang akan ia tempati, ternyata kelas itu berseberangan dengan kelas baru Yifan. Sempurna.

"Dengar, Zitao" kata Yifan setelah berhasil menjejalkan barang-barang Zitao ke dalam loker. Selama perjalanan mengelilingi sekolah tadi, tak sedikit siswa yang menyapa kakaknya dengan sopan. Kakaknya pun selalu membalas dengan senyuman ramah. Ternyata benar, kakaknya memang populer. Sebagai peraih peringkat pertama tiga tahun berturut-turut di angkatannya juga sebagai ketua komite siswa sekolah, memang tak mengherankan bagi Yifan untuk menuai popularitas. Apalagi ditambah dengan tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata, kakaknya juga seorang kapten tim basket, dan jangan pernah menyepelekan wajah tampannya. Berkali-kali Zitao melihat tatapan para siswi yang ditujukan untuk kakaknya.

"Selamat pagi, Yifan-Ge" sapa beberapa gerombolan siswi dengan riang. Yifan hanya membalas dengan senyuman seperti biasa dan ini cukup membuat Zitao geram.

"-Tao? Zitao? Kau mendengarku?" panggilan dari kakaknya membuyarkan lamunan Zitao. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya sang kakak, bingung dengan perubahan tingkah laku adiknya.

"Lupakan. Apa tadi kau bilang?" Zitao berusaha cuek. Kakaknya kenal betul kebiasaan adiknya ini. kalau bibirnya yang mirip-kucing itu sudah cemberut artinya ia sedang tidak menyukai sesuatu. Yifan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus menyiapkan upacara untuk penerimaan siswa baru, jadi kau langsung saja ke aula dan cari tempat duduk. Oke?"

"Yifan?" sapa seseorang. Kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berseragam rapi ada di hadapan mereka.

"Yixing ! maaf, aku baru saja mau kesana" ucap Yifan. "Aku baru saja menunjukkan kelas untuk adikku"

"Tidak apa-apa. Persiapan sudah beres. Sebaiknya kau siapkan pidatomu saja" ujar Yixing. Ia tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya. "Hei, apa kau barusan mengatakan 'adikmu'?"

"Oh, Aku lupa! Perkenalkan, ini adikku yang pernah kuceritakan. Namanya Zitao" Yifan dengan bangga memperkenalkan adiknya pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Yeah, aku yakin dia adikmu, dia nyaris sama tingginya denganmu, Yifan! Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua raksasa! Aku jadi kelihatan pendek" canda Yixing. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"dan Zitao! Perkenalkan, dia Zhang Yixing, teman sekelasku" Yifan memperkenalkan temannya itu pada adiknya, tetapi Zitao hanya diam dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan bosan. Kemudian tanpa sepatah katapun, ia meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu. membuat Yifan dan Yixing ternganga.

Suasana menjadi tidak enak.

"Erm…Maafkan soal adikku" Yifan menggaruk rambutnya, bingung dengan tingkah adiknya yang aneh.

"Tak apa" Yixing memaksakan senyum. "Mungkin dia hanya…gugup? Ini hari pertama sekolah baginya"

"Yeah...mungkin"

_Tapi adiknya tidak akan gugup hanya karena hal itu._

"Ayo, Kau ditunggu Kepala Sekolah" ajak Yixing.

Yifan memandang adiknya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Dia menghela napas kemudian berlari menyusul Yixing menuju aula.

.

Zitao berjalan tak tentu arah mengitari gedung sekolah. Ia tahu dimana letak aula tapi bukan adatnya untuk mematuhi peraturan. Ia berjalan santai sementara siswa-siswi di sekitarnya berlarian kecil menuju aula dimana upacara penerimaan murid baru diadakan, takut terlambat.

Ketika ia melihat pintu masuk aula yang sudah ditutup, ia langsung membukanya tanpa ragu, mengundang perhatian dari nyaris seluruh mata yang sedang konsentrasi ke pidato Kepala Sekolah. Salah seorang guru geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimanapun, Zitao sudah nyaris telat 15 menit. Zitao terus melaju mencari tempat duduk dan tampaknya ia tak memperhatikan dimana seharusnya siswa baru harus duduk.

Dengan acuhnya ia menduduki bangku kosong yang nampak di matanya. Tak memperdulikan pandangan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa deretan itu adalah bangku untuk siswa kelas tiga. Ia duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan acuh. Membuat seniornya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hei, Bung" salah seorang siswa menyikut siku Zitao yang membuatnya melotot. "Tempatmu disana, bukan disini"

Zitao menatap deretan bangku dimana teman-teman barunya duduk. Dan memang ia melihat perbedaan. Siswa disana masih kelihatan canggung dan kecil sementara siswa di sekelilingnya sudah bongsor semua. Tapi bukannya pindah, ia memilih tetap duduk disitu.

"Aku juga membayar disini. Aku berhak mendapatkan kursi manapun" ujar Zitao. Ia kembali memperhatikan pidato Kepala Sekolah. Mendengar itu, seniornya berdeham. Siswa yang tadi menegurnya, mulai marah.

"Kau…! Dasar kurang ajar!" suaranya rendah. Ia tak mau mengundang perhatian guru-guru. Zitao hendak membalas tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Kepala Sekolah yang menyebutkan nama kakaknya. Ia langsung duduk tegap. Ia melihat sang kakak berjalan menuju podium. Tinggi, gagah, dan tampan. ia mengenakan kacamata yang jarang sekali ia gunakan di rumah. Suara dengungan langsung terdengar yang mayoritas berasal dari siswi.

"Pertama-tama, terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan kepala sekolah yang terhormat untuk menyediakan waktu pada upacara penerimaan murid baru ini untuk saya" kakaknya memulai. Diam-diam, Zitao sangat bangga menyaksikan ini. kakaknya sebagai pemegang juara satu berturut-turut di sekolah sedang memberikan pidato. Sebentar lagi ia akan menerima penghargaan. Kakaknya sudah berjanji akan memberika piala itu untuknya. Tetapi konsentrasinya buyar seketika ia mendengar suara dari sebelahnya.

"Lihat dia. Apa kau tak merasa bosan melihat wajahnya lagi di podium yang sama tiga tahun ini?"

"Sussh diam! Si siswa teladan, Wu Yi Fan sedang memberikan pidato"

"Mau kupesankan kopi agar tidak mengantuk?"

"Aku lebih tertarik penutup telinga, terima kasih"

"Ingin sekali aku tendang wajahnya!"

"Jangan, kau tak mau seluruh gadis di sekolah ini menghajarmu,kan?"

"_Yifan-ge, Yifan-ge, selamat pagi. Yifan-ge, mau ke perpustakaan? Boleh ku bawakan bukumu? Yifan-ge, mau pulang? Hati-hati di jalan,ya"_

"Hentikan! Menjijikkan,tahu"

"Hafal sekali kau. Jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari mereka?"

" .Ha Lucu sekali"

"Mengaku saja. Sebentar lagi kita lulus, aku tidak mau kau menyesal"

"Hati-hati kalau bicara. Jangan sampai orang mendengar bualanmu! Aku gay? Gay untuk seorang Wu Yi Fan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia pantas untuk itu. aku heran kenapa ia tak pernah berkencan dengan gadis-gadis disini"

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja karena dia gay"

"Aku tidak mau sekelas dengan Gay!"

"Jangan khawatir. Kita akan membuatnya 'betah' di kelas"

"Kedengarannya menarik"

"Mau tahu rencanaku? Pertama-"

Tetapi sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan untuk mengerjai Yifan kepada teman-temannya, seseorang meraih kerah kemejanya.

"Apa-apaan-"

Kemudian sebuah tinju melayang dan menyentuh pipinya dengan keras. Tubuhnya terhempas ke deretan kursi di sampingnya. Gadis-gadis berteriak ketakutan. Siswa itu bangkit dari lantai dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa orang brengsek yang berani menghajarnya. Ia mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah yang ia kenal. Junior yang kurang ajar tadi.

"Brengsek! Junior sialan!"

Tapi sebelum ia bangkit, Junior sialan tadi sudah menginjak perutnya. Ia mendorong kaki yang menginjak kuat-kuat perutnya sampai rasanya ia mau muntah. Ia bangkit membalas Junior tadi dengan pukulan.

Zitao menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah dengan lengan kemejanya. Ia balas melempar seniornya dengan kursi yang sudah ditinggal para penghuninya yang melongo melihat perkelahian mereka.

"Hentikan!" seru seorang Guru, berusaha mengentikan perkelahian itu. Semua gadis menyingkir dan berteriak ketakutan. Tak sedikit siswa yang menyoraki. Berada di dua kubu. Antara membela Junior atau Senior.

Di seberang sana, di atas podium, Yifan, yang pidatonya terbengkalai, terbelalak melihat adiknya mendaratkan tinjunya untuk kesekian kali ke perut Jungwon, teman sekelasnya, yang akhirnya roboh. Dengan konyolnya, siswa-siswa menghitung mundur kekalahan Senior malang itu.

"3-2-1. Knock Out! Yeaaaaaaah!"

Salah seorang siswa mengangkat tangan Zitao tinggi-tinggi layaknya seorang wasit. Zitao hanya menyeringai. Berani lagi ia bicara tentang kakaknya, orang ini akan mati. Semua siswa bersorak, tapi tak sedikit yang miris melihat Jungwon yang babak belur.

"Yi-Yifan?" Yixing berbisik di samping Yifan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Bukankah itu adikmu?"

Yifan tak bersuara.

Segera, upacara penerimaan murid baru berakhir berantakan.

.

Yifan berlari-lari menuju ruang UKS dimana Zitao berada, tak menghiraukan sapaan yang gadis-gadis daratkan padanya. Begitu sampai, Ia segera membuka pintu UKS dengan tidak sabar. Dan yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan Zitao mengompres hidungnya. Ia menghela nafas. Sang Adik tidak menyadari kakaknya datang. Ia terkejut saat kakaknya merebut kompres itu dari tangannya dan ganti mengompres hidungnya yang masih berdarah.

Ia mengangkat wajah adiknya agar darah itu tak megalir. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia mengambil kapas yang dibalut kasa dan menyumpalnya ke hidung adiknya. Ia menyeka bekas darah yang menodai bagian atas bibirnya. Ia menarik wajah adiknya ke bawah lagi sehingga mata mereka saling bertatapan. Yifan menatap adiknya itu lama sekali. ia rasa, tanpa bicara, Zitao sudah mengerti apa yang coba ia katakan.

Tetapi adiknya tak kunjung merespon. Ia balik menatap Yifan dengan bosan. Seolah menunggu kakaknya bicara. Yifan menyerah kalah. Ia menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Salah besar kalau aku mengharapkan kau akan berubah, Zitao" ujar Yifan, akhirnya.

"Salah besar kalau kau mengharapkan aku akan minta maaf, Yifan" balas Zitao.

Yifan memandang adiknya lagi. Wajahnya bosan, seperti biasa. Tanpa ekspresi. Ia ingin sekali memarahi adiknya tapi dengan kasa menyumbat hidungnya seperti itu, mau tak mau ia berpikir bahwa adiknya terlihat lucu. Akhirnya, ia malah tertawa.

"Jungwon tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa pada Kepala Sekolah. Apa kau juga akan diam?" tanya Yifan.

"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menonjok orang dan kebetulan wajahnya jelek sekali, jadi kutonjok dia" jawab Zitao seenaknya.

"Kau harus bersyukur kepala Sekolah memutuskan mengampunimu, kau tidak jadi diskors" Yifan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Bayangkan bila di hari pertamamu sekolah, kau langsung diskors"

"Yeah, aku bisa membayangkan itu. Lucu sekali"

"Zitao! Ibu dan Ayah akan marah besar!"

"Aku heran kenapa mereka masih belum lelah memarahiku"

Yifan tertawa pelan. Ia menghampiri adiknya yang duduk di tepi ranjang UKS sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Ia membelai-belai rambut Zitao yang hitam kelam. Zitao beralih memandangi lantai.

"Ayo masuk kelas. Pelajaran sudah dimulai" perintah Sang Kakak. Ia menggandeng tangan adiknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Zitao menurut. Ia tahu, kakaknya telah ikut campur dalam pembebasan hukuman untuknya. Siapa yang tidak iba mendengar juara sekolah memohon-mohon agar adiknya tidak diskors?

"Terima kasih, Gege" ucap Zitao lirih

Dalam diam, Yifan mendengar adiknya menggumamkan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan adiknya lebih erat.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas Yifan , bertepatan dengan Yixing yang membawa tumpukan kertas di dadanya. Ia sampai kesulitan berjalan. Yifan melepas tautan antara jari dengan adiknya dan membantu teman sekelasnya itu membawa sebagian kertas.

"Fuh, Terima kasih, Kawan" ujar Yixing.

"Apa ini?" Yifan meneliti lembaran kertas itu dan matanya membelalak. "Di hari pertama masuk sudah ada tes?"

"Yeah, karena itu cepatlah masuk, Yifan. Aku belum belajar" Yixing tertawa. Yifan memutar bola matanya. Sebelum ia masuk, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya. Tetapi adiknya tak terlihat dimanapun.

Zitao memasuki kelas dengan cuek. Tanpa salam atau sapaan. Seketika kelas langsung terdiam. begitu juga Guru yang pembicaraannya terhenti karena kedatangannya. Ia langsung menuju bangkunya di pojok kelas. Ia mengeluarkan bukunya dengan sembarangan dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Ketika ia menghadap ke depan lagi, semua mata cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Guru itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Zitao tak mau ambil pusing untuk mendengarkan semua itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan menyibukkan diri dengan melihat bentuk-bentuk awan. Sampai seseorang mencolek pinggangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan itu. Tetapi ketika colekan itu berubah jadi gelitikan, ia berbalik dan melotot kepada siapapun yang berani mengusiknya.

Di belakangnya duduk seorang laki-laki. Duduk di deretan paling akhir. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kecokelatan. Bibirnya yang tebal membentuk seringai. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya seolah ingin diraih olehnya.

Zitao menatap tangan itu untuk beberapa saat kemudian menatap mata laki-laki yang berbinar-binar itu. Wajah Zitao bertanya-tanya. Apa anak ini mau minta uangnya?

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Jongin"

Zitao menatapnya aneh. Anak bernama Kim Jongin itu tetap menyodorkan tangannya meskipun tak ada tanda-tanda dari Zitao akan menyambutnya.

"Dan kau?" Jongin bersikeras. Dan Zitao mendengus.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu namaku"

Jongin terdiam tetapi kemudian senyuman kembali merekah di bibirnya yang tebal.

"Menarik sekali" bisik Jongin. "Mari berteman, Huang Zi Tao"

_-to be continued-_

_Are you Taoris shipper? Do review please ^^ -author-_


	2. Broken

**Title : All About Us**

**Main cast : Tao,Kris,Kai**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Romance,Tragedy**

All about us

Chapter II

Jongin memperhatikan Zitao yang meninggalkan kelas secepat kilat segera setelah guru mengakhiri pelajaran. Ia bahkan bertabrakan dengan guru yang berusaha keluar kelas. Zitao melesat tanpa meminta maaf. Jongin yang memperhatikan ini hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tahu kemana Zitao ingin pergi sampai terburu-buru seperti itu.

Zitao punya kebiasaan untuk makan siang dengan kakaknya di kantin sekolah. Ia langsung meninggalkan bangkunya yang terletak persis di depan bangku Jongin. Jongin hafal betul. Apabila waktu sudah mendekati jam istirahat dan kelas belum juga berakhir, ia akan bergerak-gerak gelisah di bangkunya. Melihat ke arah jendela, Kadang mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja yang mengganggu konsentrasi teman-teman sekelas, Atau malah sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar omelan guru yang ditujukan padanya. Pun pelajaran yang diberikan guru. Masuk ke telinga sebelah kiri dan langsung keluar ke telinga sebelah kanan.

Jongin mengawasi teman sekelasnya itu berjalan cepat menuju kelas di seberang kelas mereka, kelas 3-1, dimana kakaknya tercinta sedang belajar. Ia langsung masuk ke kelas itu dengan cueknya, mengetahui kalau itu adalah area senior, dan langsung keluar lagi setelah menyadari bahwa guru di kelas itu bahkan belum mengakhiri pelajarannya. Terdengar gelak tawa dari kelas itu. Kemungkinan menertawakan Zitao.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak penerimaan siswa baru dan itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh teman sekelas Yifan mengenal Zitao. Sebenarnya hanya butuh satu hari bagi Zitao untuk membuat namanya dikenal seantero sekolah. Berkat insiden perkelahian yang terjadi di upacara penerimaan siswa baru , nama Zitao sudah ditakuti oleh junior bahkan senior. Mereka semua menjadi waspada ketika anak dengan rambut hitam dan mata tajam itu berada di dekat mereka. Mereka takut akan apa yang dilakukan Zitao pada diri mereka. Sampai sekarang, tak ada yang tahu kenapa Zitao tiba-tiba memukuli Jungwon.

Zitao segera memasuki kelas ketika guru itu sudah keluar dari kelas kakaknya. Ia langsung menghampiri bangku kakaknya yang berada di belakang dan sukses menabrak bahu Jungwon yang hanya bisa melotot melihat kekurang ajaran junior sialan itu. Kakaknya sedang berbicara dengan Yixing dengan raut muka yang sangat serius. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah menjemputnya. Yixing yang pertama kali menyadari itu.

"Oh hei Zitao!" sapa Yixing riang.

"Hei" balas Zitao singkat.

Yifan menoleh dan mendapati muka masam adiknya.

"Zitao! Maaf aku sedang mendiskusikan tugas matematika kami, aku tidak tahu kau datang"

"Gege masih sibuk?" tanya Zitao.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Kami sudah selesai. Kalian makan siang dulu sana" Yixing yang menjawab. Ia menutup buku matematika tebal yang sedari tadi mereka permasalahkan dan mendorong Yifan untuk menyingkir.

"Tapi katamu tadi-"

"Kata Guru Jei, kita berdua akan mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade matematika. Persiapkan dirimu. Sudahlah, kita bicarakan nanti. aku lapar. Aku juga mau makan. Bye" dengan itu, Yixing bergabung dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain dan meninggalkan dua kakak beradik itu.

"Gege, aku lapar" Zitao menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan lucu.

"Iya iya. Ayo ke kantin" Yifan tersenyum dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di meja. Ia menggandeng adiknya keluar kelas.

Kantin sudah sangat penuh tetapi Yifan berhasil menemukan tempat duduk kosong untuk mereka berdua.

"Zitao, kau mau makan apa?" tanya kakaknya.

"Erm…aku ingin memilih sendiri untuk hari ini"

"Baiklah. Ayo kesana"

Seketika murid-murid yang lain menyingkir melihat dua kakak beradik ini menuju stand makanan. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna. Wajah mereka berdua sangat tampan. Yang satu penuh senyum sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah masam.

"Selamat siang, Yifan-ge!" sapa seorang gadis. Yifan hanya mengangguk dengan sopan. Wajah Zitao makin masam.

"Nah, kau mau makan apa?" Yifan mengambil piring untuk mereka berdua. ia sudah mengisi piringnya sendiri dengan sandwich isi tuna juga segelas air putih. Adiknya masih bingung. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir keras. Tapi akhirnya ia malah mengambil makanan yang sama dengan kakaknya. Tetapi ia terlihat kebingungan lagi ketika ia mencoba mencari minumannya.

"Susunya habis" Zitao cemberut.

"Benarkah?" Yifan mencoba mencari sekotak susu yang masih tersisa dari rak dan tidak menemukan apapun. Ia menatap adiknya lagi yang makin cemberut.

"Kau mau jus? Atau yang lain?" tanya Yifan mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Disaat seperti ini ia harus bergerak cepat. Karena apapun yang diinginkan Zitao harus ada saat itu juga. Tidak boleh tidak.

Tangan Yifan sudah bergerak menjangkau segelas jus jeruk ketika Zitao membantahnya.

"Tapi aku mau susu!" rengek Zitao.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan belikan di mesin minuman-"

"Tidak perlu" sela seseorang dari belakang. Dua kakak beradik ini menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia juga membawa sekotak susu cokelat yang bungkusnya masih rapi. Ia menyodorkannya pada Zitao.

"Ini. Kau mau susu,kan? Tenang saja, Aku belum meminumnya sama sekali" tawar Jongin. Masih tersenyum.

Yifan terdiam. _Siapa anak ini? _

"Terima kasih, Jongin" ujar Zitao. Ia menerima susu itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Hanya sekotak susu. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengambil makan siang juga"

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan" Yifan memberikan jalan untuk Jongin.

"Terima kasih, Kakak Zitao" ujar Jongin dengan nada menyanyi.

Yifan mengajak Zitao ke meja mereka untuk makan. Jongin mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Yifan.

"Teman sekelas" jawab Zitao singkat sambil menyeruput susu cokelatnya.

"Oh"

Segera kakak beradik itu menikmati makan siang mereka dengan riang. Zitaolah yang banyak bercerita sementara kakaknya sesekali mengelap sisa makanan yang menempel di mulut adiknya. Jongin memperhatikan semua ini dari mejanya yang tak terlalu jauh dari meja Zitao. Ia bisa menyaksikan wajah itu hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Wajah penuh kebosanan yang sering ia tunjukkan di kelas seketika berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh kebahagiaan saat berada di dekat kakaknya. Jongin memperhatikan bahwa ia bisa mendengar dan melihat tawa serta senyum Zitao hanya pada saat-saat tertentu, yaitu makan siang bersama kakaknya dan saat pulang sekolah yang lagi-lagi dengan kakaknya. Seolah-olah kegiatan utama Zitao hanya dua hal itu. Makan siang dan pulang sekolah dengan kakaknya yang populer. Menyimak pelajaran dan mengerjakan tugas? Mungkin lain kali.

.

Kelas 1-1 sore itu berubah ricuh ketika senior Yifan memasuki kelas itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia kesulitan masuk ketika gadis-gadis dari kelas itu malah menanyainya macam-macam. Ia hanya ingin menemui adiknya. Ia berhasil melewati kerumunan itu dengan bantuan ketua kelas yang akhirnya mendapat makian dari gadis-gadis itu sebagai balas jasanya.

Zitao yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, terkejut melihat kakaknya sudah berada di depan bangkunya.

"Gege? Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Tunggu aku-" Zitao buru-buru menjejalkan bukunya ke dalam tas hanya untuk disela oleh Yifan.

"Maaf, Zitao. Hari ini kau pulang duluan saja" sela Kakaknya. Zitao menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terdiam menatap kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zitao.

"Aku ada kursus persiapan olimpiade matematika bersama Guru Jei" ujar Yifan dengan nada menyesal.

"_Dengan orang bernama Yixing itu lagi?" batin Zitao kesal._

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu" Zitao menyibukkan diri dengan buku-bukunya lagi. Menolak menatap kakaknya. Yifan menghela nafas.

"Maafkan Gege" Yifan meraih kepala Zitao dan mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Zitao tak menggubris semua itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Katakan pada Ibu, aku pulang terlambat" ujar Yifan sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas Zitao. Meninggalkan adiknya dengan wajah seolah ingin menangis. Ia meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari bangku ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hei Zitao, bukumu jatuh"

Zitao menoleh.

Jongin.

Ia melihat Jongin membungkuk memungut bukunya. Ia menyerahkan buku itu pada si pemilik dengan senyuman.

"Jangan buru-buru begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajak Jongin.

Zitao meraih buku itu dan tanpa sepatah katapun meninggalkan Jongin dan kelas yang sudah kosong. Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba" ia mengangkat bahu.

.

Yifan pulang ke rumah pada pukul delapan malam. Ibunya sudah menyambut dirinya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Darimana saja kau eh?" tanya ibunya.

"Pelajaran khusus dengan Guru Jei, Bu. Aku akan ikut olimpiade matematika, karena itu banyak materi yang perlu diulang" jelas Yifan.

"Benarkah? Olimpiade matematika? Ibu akan mendukungmu, Nak!" ibunya memekik penuh bangga.

"Zitao tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" tanya Yifan.

"Zitao? Tidak. Dia langsung mengurung diri di kamar sepulang sekolah tadi. ia tidak menjawab saat ditanya"

Adiknya pasti masih marah. Yifan menghela nafas. Ia naik ke lantai atas dan menurungkan niatnya melihat keadaan Zitao karena pintu kamar adiknya terkunci rapat.

.

Esoknya, Yifan berniat menemui adiknya pagi sekali. Ketika ia melihat bahwa pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci, ia langsung masuk dan menyiapkan seragam Zitao, seperti biasa. Tidak lupa mengecek PR Zitao yang ia yakin pasti belum dikerjakan. Kakaknya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Maka ia duduk di meja belajar Zitao dan mulai mengerjakan PR milik adiknya.

Zitao baru selesai mandi ketika ia melihat kakaknya yang sudah rapi sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Gege? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zitao, mengagetkan Yifan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai mandi?" Yifan memutar badannya dan melihat adiknya hanya berbalut handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa Gege mengerjakan PR-ku?"

"Karena kau belum mengerjakannya dan aku tak mau kau dihukum karena itu" jelas Yifan. Ia bangkit dan mengeringkan rambut Zitao dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot" ujar Zitao acuh.

"Kenapa? Bukannya setiap malam aku juga mengajarimu mengerjakan PR?"

"Yeah. Dan karena seseorang tidak ada kemarin malam, aku jadi tidak bisa mengerjakannya"

"Ow Zitao adikku, jangan marah lagi. Gege akan mentraktirmu makan siang hari ini. ya?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?" Zitao cemberut.

"Bagiku, selamanya, kau adalah adik kecilku yang manis" Yifan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Zitao terdiam beberapa saat tetapi tidak lama kemudian senyuman di bibirnya merekah. Yifan tersenyum lega.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo pakai seragammu" perintah kakaknya.

"Iya iya" Zitao tertawa.

"Perlu kubantu?" Yifan mengawasi adiknya memakai celana.

"Tidak usah. Kerjakan saja PR-ku!"

"Baik, baik, Tuan muda" Yifan kembali melanjutkan PR adiknya dengan senang hati.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Yifan benar-benar mentraktir Zitao apapun yang dia minta. Yifan suka sekali melihat adiknya makan dengan lahap. Sejauh ini, tidak ada makanan yang Zitao tidak suka. Tapi, adiknya ini tak pernah gendut. Ia sampai heran.

"Oh ya, Gege. Hari ini kita bisa pulang bersama,kan?" tanya Zitao sambil makan. Nasi menempel di pipinya. Yifan tersenyum dan membersihkan nasi itu dari pipi adiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Sayang sekali, Zitao. Tapi beberapa minggu ini aku ada pelajaran khusus. Ini untuk persiapan olimpiade matematika nanti" jelas Yifan dengan nada sedih.

Zitao berhenti mengunyah dan meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue dan terdiam. Yifan memperhatikan ini dan ikut sedih. Sebanyak ia ingin selalu menemani adiknya kemanapun, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku harus memenangkan olimpiade ini. Seperti biasa, pialanya akan kuberikan padamu" Yifan mencoba membujuk Zitao tetapi adiknya hanya terdiam dan mengaduk-aduk supnya.

"Kau mau melihat Gege menang,kan? Zitao-"

Tetapi sebelum Yifan selesai bicara, Zitao sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kantin. Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

Suara ketukan penggaris kayu Guru Yang memekakkan telinga di kesunyian yang menyelimuti kelas 1-1 siang itu. Pelajaran fisika telah menjadi momok bagi kelas satu. Pelajaran yang menuntut ketelitian dan kecerdasan dari siswanya itu semakin menjadi beban ketika sang pengajar adalah seorang Guru Yang. Guru senior ini terkenal dengan cara mengajarnya yang keras. Apabila sosoknya yang sudah renta memasuki kelas, tak perlu sampai ia bicara agar murid-murid harus diam. Tatapan mata saja sudah cukup.

Guru Yang sedang menerangkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa hanya ada sepasang mata saja yang tidak tertuju di papan. Sepasang mata itu malah duduk dengan berpangku tangan dan menggurat tidak jelas menggunakan penanya di atas buku pelajaran. Bukan kali ini saja ia mendapati murid itu mengacuhkan kelasnya. Kali ini ia akan mendapat pelajaran yang sebenarnya.

"Huang Zi Tao" suaranya membahana. Membuat seisi kelas memalingkan wajah ke satu sosok.

Yang dipanggil tetap terdiam. Zitao mencoreti bukunya dengan gambar-gambar tak jelas. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh seisi kelas. Apalagi perhatian seisi kelas sedang tertuju padanya. Tapi ia belum menyadari semua itu.

Guru Yang berdeham sangat, sangat keras.

"Huang Zi Tao!" seru Guru itu. Zitao mendongak dan mendapati seluruh mata menatap dirinya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Aneh. Apa yang terjadi?

Jongin mencolek bahu Zitao yang duduk di depannya. Zitao menoleh kebingungan.

"Guru Yang memanggilmu" bisiknya.

Zitao kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Zitao tanpa dosa.

Zitao tahu betul kalau ia tak pernah mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan orang ini di depan kelas dan mungkin ia akan ditegur kali ini. Zitao sudah bisa menebak dari wajahnya yang seram.

"Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa adik Yifan. Katanya ia ada di kelas ini" Guru Yang memulai.

"Ya. itu aku" jawab Zitao seadanya.

"Kalau kau memang adiknya, maka tak akan sulit bagimu untuk mengerjakan soal ini" Guru Yang menunjuk soal di papan tulis. Semua anak menarik nafas. Itu merupakan soal yang paling sulit. Mereka belum paham betul soal itu.

"Tidak masalah" Zitao berjalan dengan cueknya ke depan kelas. Bukannya ia mengetahui cara menjawab soal itu, hanya saja suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ia sedang tidak ingin dimarahi.

Zitao mengambil kapur dan menatap formula di papan itu dengan bosan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan seolah berpikir. Dan tiba-tiba ia mengangguk dan menuliskan sesuatu di papan. Ia menuliskannya dengan cepat. membuat seisi kelas berdecak kagum dan berpikir bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan rumus itu. Tapi tidak, mana Zitao tahu semua itu. Ia memang ingat kakaknya pernah membahas soal ini beberapa waktu lalu ketika mereka belajar. Tapi siapa yang peduli tentang hal seperti itu? setidaknya, bagi Zitao.

Zitao selesai menulis dan kembali ke bangku. Semuanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat apa yang sebenarnya Zitao tuliskan. Yang Zitao lakukan hanyalah menulis soal itu kembali!

"Huang Zi Tao!" raung Guru Yang.

"Yeah?" jawabnya dengan santai sambil menguap.

"Aku menyuruhmu menjawab soal itu dan bukannya menyalin!"

"Lalu aku disuruh menulis apa? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu dan bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Telingaku sakit"

Wajah Guru itu seketika merah padam. Seisi kelas berdengung. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan ada murid yang berani melawan Guru Yang. Mereka semua meluruskan duduknya dan memusatkan perhatian ke guru dan murid itu.

"Kau- soal begini saja tidak bisa?! Kau tidak pantas jadi adik Yifan!"

Dan habislah sudah kesabaran Zitao. Ketika Zitao hendak berdiri, sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahunya dari belakang dan mencegah Zitao sebelum ia sempat melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Zitao menoleh, mengetahui itu tangan Jongin dan melotot padanya.

"Maaf, Guru Yang. Erm…tapi sejujurnya kami sekelas belum memahami betul tentang soal itu. Karena itu wajar kalau Zitao juga tidak bisa menjawabnya" jelas Jongin dengan tenang.

"Apa kau bilang? Kalian semua tidak bisa menjawab soal semudah ini?! kalian ini bodoh ya?!" Guru Yang meraung dan menendang meja. Membuat seisi kelas berjengit ketakutan. Diam-diam mereka mengutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"_Jongin, kenapa kau malah melemparkan kami ke mulut buaya?" _

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pantaskah Zitao menjadi adik Yifan. Benar, Ini semata-mata ketidakmampuan kami" Jongin terus membela Zitao.

"Omong kosong" gumam Zitao.

"Apa katamu?!" bentak Guru Yang.

"Omong kosong. Kalau kami masih saja tidak mampu mengerjakan soal ini, menurutku ini bukan karena kami yang bodoh atau bebal atau apa. Jelas-jelas ini karena kemampuan mengajarmu yang monoton dan membosankan" ujar Zitao seenaknya.

Jongin dan seisi kelas terpengarah. Ini tontonan menarik! Wajah Guru Yang berubah dari merah menjadi pucat.

"Apa yang akan kami dapatkan dengan perasaan tertekan begini? Pelajaran saja tak akan bisa masuk. Kau sadar itu?"

Sekali Zitao marah, tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya.

"Dan jangan sekali-sekali membawa nama kakakku di kelas ini. Jangan pernah samakan dirinya dengan aku atau siswa lain. Kakakku itu berbeda. Tak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya"

Pernyataan Zitao ini langsung disambut dengungan dan anggukan tanda setuju dari gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Jongin berdeham.

"DIAM!" bentak Guru Yang. "Kau…! Bocah kurang ajar-"

"Sadarlah, Pak Tua. Cara mengajarmu itu kuno!" pungkas Zitao. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lagi. Seisi kelas berdecak kagum. Mereka menatap Guru Yang dengan tatapan aneh. mereka tidak memungkiri semua pernyataan Zitao. Karena memang itulah yang mereka rasakan selama ini.

Tangan Guru Yang mengepal di kedua sisi. Buku jarinya memucat, begitu juga wajahnya. Seumur hidupnya mengajar, belum pernah ia dipermalukan seperti ini oleh muridnya sendiri di depan kelas!

"DETENSI! Guru Yang mengangkat jari telunjuknya kearah Zitao.

"DAN KAU JUGA!" kali ini tangannya mengarah pada Jongin.

"A-aku?" Jongin tidak percaya.

"Detensi untuk kalian berdua. Seminggu penuh" desis Guru itu penuh murka.

Jongin menggeleng tidak percaya. Sementara Zitao hanya mengangkat bahu dengan acuh.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Zitao dan Jongin membersihkan toilet sekolah. Ini mereka lakukan rutin sepulang sekolah. Guru Yang tidak main-main dalam memberikan hukuman. Ia terjun dan menjadi pengawas langsung bagi kedua siswa itu. Mereka dipaksa mengepel dan menyikat tiap kloset yang ada di toilet. Dan SM academy bukanlah sekolah yang kecil. Ada banyak toilet disana. Bukan hanya toilet siswa tapi juga milik guru.

Betapapun menjijikkannya hukuman ini, Jongin selalu menantikan saat sepulang sekolah dimana hanya tinggal dirinya dan Zitao. Berdua bahu membahu membersihkan toilet bau.

Zitao tetap acuh seperti biasa. ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyapa Jongin. Ia tetap bekerja dalam diam. Sementara Jongin tak pernah luput memperhatikannya. Sudah satu minggu sejak hukuman ini berjalan dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir. Jongin memang senang, tapi juga sedih.

"Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu kita berdua berkutat dengan toilet-toilet" ujar Jongin. Berusaha mencairkan suasana. Zitao hanya menggumam sebagai balasan. Ia serius sekali menggosok toilet di dalam.

"Rasanya toilet sudah menjadi rumah keduaku" Jongin tertawa, hambar.

Zitao masih saja menggumam.

Jongin berdecak. _Apa anak itu selalu saja sesombong ini?_

"Seberapa banyakpun aku berusaha menyemprotkan parfum, bauku tetap saja mirip pispot" Jongin mencium seragamnya dan hidungnya mengeryit. Biarpun samar, ia bisa mendengar tawa Zitao.

"Aku sudah selesai" ujar Zitao. Ia membawa ember penuh air kotor bekas pel. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali. kau yakin sudah bersih? Pak Tua akan mengeceknya nanti dan kalau masih kotor, detensi akan ditambah satu minggu" ujar Jongin sambil menggosok lumut di lantai.

"Omong kosong" balas Zitao sambil lalu. Ia hendak keluar dari bilik toilet yang ia kerjakan ketika secara tak sengaja ia melangkah diatas sebuah sikat.

"Whoah!"

"AWAS!"

Zitao terpeleset dan meluncur menabrak Jongin yang berjongkok di depannya. Tak lupa menumpahkan seember air bau yang sekarang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sial" gumam Zitao sambil menendang ember.

Mau tak mau mereka harus mandi kalau tak mau seisi bus menutup hidung karena bau yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Zitao dan Jongin sedang mandi di ruang ganti klub atletik. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan shower. Mereka akan mengganti seragam mereka yang kotor dengan seragam olahraga.

Jongin mendengar suara air dari sebelah, menandakan Zitao sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Ia menangkap bayangan Zitao yang mencuci rambutnya. Jongin memekik kegirangan dalam hati membayangkan indahnya mandi di bawah air yang sama dengan Zitao. Suara dari sebelah membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara Zitao.

"Ouch! Sial…" rintih Zitao.

"A-ada apa, Zitao?" tanya Jongin. Ia mematikan showernya.

"A-ah" suara rintihan itu masih terus terdengar. Pipi Jongin memerah. _Zitao, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin lagi. Zitao sedang tidak masturbasi,kan?

"Mataku…."

Mendengar ini, Jongin yang khawatir langsung melompat ke bilik sebelah. Uap menyelimuti bilik dimana Zitao sedang mandi. Ia meraba-raba dinding di sekitarnya. Uap dari air hangat itu terlalu tebal.

"Zitao?"

Tangannya menggapai-gapai dan kali ini ia mendarat di sosok yang tepat. Ia menemukan Zitao. Menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan. Ia juga mendengar isak tangis.

"Zitao! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin. Ia berusaha membuka mata Zitao dan mata itu terpejam rapat.

"Shampo sialan itu masuk ke mataku…!" Zitao merengek karena perih. Jongin menghela nafas. Syukurlah, hanya shampoo.

"Tenanglah. Sini, Biar kubantu" Jongin membasahi mata Zitao dan membilasnya dengan air, perlahan-lahan. Selama itu, Zitao menggenggam erat bahu Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" Jongin memperhatikan mata Zitao yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjap dengan normal. Matanya sudah tidak semerah tadi.

"Sudah…" Zitao sudah bisa berbafas lega. Biasanya kakaknyalah yang mencuci rambutnya. ia tidak biasa keramas sendiri. mungkin ia menumpahkan shampoo terlalu banyak ke rambutnya dan malah kena mata.

Dan saat itulah ketika mereka menyadari keadaan mereka berdua. Keduanya sama-sama telanjang bulat. Diguyur air hangat yang berasal dari shower. Mata Zitao melebar. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Jongin dan menjauh.

"Keluarlah. Terima kasih sudah menolongku" gumam Zitao. Ia berbalik membelakangi Jongin yang masih berdiri.

"Jangan dipikirkan" Jongin menyeringai.

Uap di bilik itu semakin menebal. Mengaburkan pandangan Jongin. Ia ingin melihat tubuh Zitao dengan jelas. Lebih jelas.

Maka, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati dan menyentuh punggung yang lebar itu dengan telapak tangannya. Zitao berjengit.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zitao heran.

"Hanya memijatmu" ujar Jongin tenang.

Ia menyusuri punggung Zitao lagi. menggosok-gosoknya dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Zitao yang langsing. Jongin menunggu reaksi dari Zitao. Tapi ketika ia tidak mendengar apapun, ia menjalankan jemarinya ke perut Zitao yang indah. ia bisa merasakan abs di perut teman sekelasnya. Jongin semakin mengencangkan pelukannya ke pinggang itu dan merasakan penisnya menabrak pantat Zitao.

Jongin melenguh ketika ia menyadari bahwa tangan Zitao mulai mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia merasakan pantatnya diremas oleh kedua tangan Zitao yang lebar. Ia memutar tubuh Zitao sehingga tubuh indah itu sekarang menghadap dirinya. Wajah Zitao seakan berpikir. Alisnya bertaut. Sementara Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Akhirnya. Apa yang ia impikan selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Sejak pertama kali berjumpa dengan Zitao dan menyaksikannya menghajar senior itu. ia sudah menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Apalagi mereka berdua sekelas dan duduk berdekatan. Jongin berpikir kalau ia sangatlah beruntung. Sudah tak terhitung lagi malam dimana ia membayangkan mulut Zitao membungkus batang kejantanannya. Mengulum dan memuaskan hasratnya yang haus akan sentuhan Zitao. Ia sudah memendam imajinasi liarnya selama ini dan sekarang ia nyaris tak percaya ketika imajinasi itu menjelma jadi kenyataan.

Jongin meraih kepala Zitao dan menabrakkan bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Mata Zitao melebar. Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan milik Zitao. Ia bisa merasakan junior mereka berciuman. Junior yang sudah sama-sama tegang. Jongin mengemut bibir Zitao dengan agresif. Zitaopun membalasnya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua milik Jongin. Lidah mereka beradu dan tidak lama kemudian Jonginlah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Ia mengulum lidah Zitao dengan bibirnya.

Jongin merasakan juniornya berkedut minta dituntaskan. Maka ia meraba-raba dan meraih tangan Zitao. Ia melingkarkan jemari-jemari lentik Zitao ke batangnya yang tegang. Zitao melepas ciuman itu dan memandangnya aneh.

"Lakukan…lakukan untukku, kumohon" Jongin melenguh ketika tangannya yang masih menggenggam jemari Zitao mulai bergerak di juniornya sendiri. Zitao tidak yakin dengan apa yang Jongin inginkan, tapi ia mulai meremas junior teman sekelasnya itu. jongin mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang.

"Yeah, seperti itu…aah" Jongin mendesis di telinga Zitao. Ia hendak meraup bibir Zitao yang indah itu lagi ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh dari luar. Zitao melepas genggamannya pada batang milik Jongin. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Kenapa showernya menyala? Bukankah kegiatan klub sudah usai?" terdengar suara dari luar.

"Siapa yang mandi disini?" sebuah tangan meraih handle pintu bilik dimana mereke berdua berada.

"Sial!" umpat Jongin dalam hati.

.

Yifan berlari menuju kelas Zitao dengan riang. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Akhirnya setelah seminggu menjalani kursus neraka dari Guru Jei, ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Karena Guru Jei sedang tugas ke luar kota, maka ia mendapat libur beberapa hari. Selama hari-hari itu ia jarang bertemu adiknya. Mungkin hanya pagi hari saat mereka berangkat sekolah dan makan siang, itupun Yifan harus buru-buru kembali ke kelas karena ia harus menyiapkan prensentasi untuk makalah bahasa inggrisnya. Dan alhasil ia selalu pulang malam. Zitao pun sudah tidur. Karena itu hari ini ia sangat ingin menebus semua waktunya dengan mengajak Zitao jalan-jalan ke kota.

Kelas 1-1 sudah sepi ketika ia memasukinya. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih tersisa, termasuk Zitao. Ia tersenyum lega, ia pikir adiknya itu sudah pulang lebih dulu. Adiknya itu menghadap ke belakang dan terlihat berbicara dengan temannya.

"Zitao!" panggil Yifan.

Zitao menoleh ke arah suara dan terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya berdiri terengah-engah di hadapannya.

"Gege? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Zitao.

"Syukurlah kau belum pulang, Zitao. Hari ini aku tidak ada kursus. Bagaimana kalau kita main ke kota?" ajak Yifan dengan semangat. Ia meraih tangan adiknya dan hendak mengajaknya keluar tetapi tangannya ditepis oleh adiknya.

"Zitao?" ia menatatap adiknya, masih terengah-engah.

"Maaf, Gege. Tapi sayang sekali, hari ini aku ada detensi" ujar Zitao. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke bangku di belakangnya dimana Jongin sedang duduk santai.

"Selamat sore, Kakak Zitao" Jongin tersenyum.

"Selamat sore" Yifan mengangguk ke arahnya. Ia kembali menatap adiknya.

"Detensi? Kau kena detensi?" tanya Yifan bingung. Kenapa ia tidak pernah mendengar itu?

"Jangan khawatir. Hanya sedikit adu mulut dengan Guru Yang" Zitao meraih tasnya. "Ayo, Jongin. Jangan santai-santai"

Jongin menyeringai dan bangkit dari kursinya. Jongin membungkuk kepada seniornya itu. Zitao menepuk-nepuk pipi kakaknya sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Zitao melambai ke arah kakaknya yang berdiri mematung. Ia menyaksikan Jongin menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang adiknya. Zitao membalas dengan merangkul pundak Jongin. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

Yifan berdiri di tengah kelas dan terheran-heran. Sejak kapan mereka berdua seakrab itu? dan-

Tunggu, ia yang salah lihat atau adiknya baru saja mewarnai rambutnya menjadi…merah?!

.

Zitao dan Jongin memasuki sebuah mini market. Mereka berencana akan mengunjungi rumah Jongin. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka ingin membeli makanan dulu. Zitao berjalan menuju rak makanan kecil dan memasukkan beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan itu ke dalam keranjang. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia mengajak Jongin menuju kasir.

"Jongin, ini sudah cukup banyak. Ayo ke kasir" ajak Zitao.

"Tunggu sebentar" Jongin menolak. Ia memasang hoodienya dan melihat ke kanan kiri. Bagaimanapun, ia terlihat mencurigakan. Ia menyaksikan Jongin memasukkan beberapa rokok ke dalam saku hoodienya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memasukkan beberapa bungkus kondom dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Jongin menyeringai menatap Zitao.

"Lihat? Untuk apa membuang uang kalau kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan gratis?"

Benar juga. ia melihat makanan yang akan ia bayar dan terdiam. Jongin menggenggam tangannya.

"Dengar, kasir disini adalah orang yang pemalas. Ia selalu tidur saat menjaga toko. Kau bisa lihat,kan? Bahkan ia tak sadar saat kita masuk"

Zitao melirik meja kasir dan memang ia melihat kasirnya sedang tidur bertopang dagu. Ia kembali memandang temannya itu.

"Perhatikan aku. masukkan makanan itu ke dalam tas dan berjalanlah seperti biasa. jangan berisik dan jangan mencurigakan. Oke?" jelas Jongin.

Zitao menelan ludah dan mengangguk cepat. ia menjejalkan makanan itu ke dalam tas dan mengikuti Jongin menuju pintu keluar. Jantungnya hampir copot saat ia menangkap dari sudut matanya bahwa si kasir itu bergerak sedikit. Tetapi ia dan Jongin sudah sampai di jalan besar dan tidak ada yang meneriaki mereka maling.

"Kita aman" Jongin menyeringai. Zitao menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Hah hah hah…ha ha ha ha" Zitao terengah-engah tetapi kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi tawa.

"Mudah sekali,kan?" Jongin merangkul pinggang Zitao.

"Yeah. Semudah membuat Pak Tua marah"

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongin mengacak-acak rambut merah Zitao. Rambut itu adalah hasil karyanya. Ia berhasil membujuk Zitao untuk memulas rambutnya menjadi merah. Zitao memang tampan tetapi ia pikir sekarang Zitao jauh lebih tampan dan memikat dengan rambut itu. Jongin merapatkan pelukannya di pinggang Zitao dan berjalan berdampingan menuju rumahnya.

.

Zitao baru pulang ke rumahnya pukul enam pagi. Ia langsung disambut dengan Yifan yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Kakaknya itu mengenakan pakaian training. Mungkin ia selesai berolahraga. Zitao mengacuhkan kakaknya itu dan langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri. Yifan mengejarnya.

"Zitao!" panggil Yifan. Ia meraih tangan adiknya dengan kasar.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, Gege! aku mau tidur!" bentak Zitao. Ia menampik tangan kakaknya dan naik keatas.

"Tunggu, Zitao. Aku bilang berhenti!" Yifan meraung. Ia memutar paksa tubuh adiknya. Ia mencium bau aneh dari adiknya. Ia menciumi badan Zitao. Adiknya itu mendorong Yifan.

"Lepaskan!"

"Bau alkohol. Kau habis minum,ya?!" bentak Yifan.

"Bukan urusanmu! Minggir!" Zitao berlari menuju lantai atas dan Yifan mengejarnya. Derap langkah mereka membangunkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Yifan…? Ada apa?" tanya ibunya.

Zitao membanting pintu di depan wajah kakaknya.

"Zitao! Buka pintu!" Yifan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar adiknya.

Zitao menutup kedua telinganya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia segera mencuci seluruh badannya yang bau keringat, sperma, dan alkohol dari bekas semalam.

.

Yifan mengawasi Zitao melahap sarapan pagi dengan mata tajam. Ia tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari adiknya. Zitao duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. ia meneguk susunya. Kakaknya pun meniru apa yang adiknya lakukan. Mereka meletakkan gelas yang sekarang kosong secara bersamaan. Ibunya menatap kedua putranya dengan heran. Apakah putranya sedang bertengkar?

"Yifan, bagaimana persiapan olimpiade matematikamu?" tanya ibunya, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Eh? Apa yang ibu katakan?"

"Ibu bilang, bagaimana persiapan olimpiade matematikamu? Kapan lomba itu dilaksanakan?"

"Oh, itu. aku masih mengikuti kursus. Tapi untuk beberapa hari ini Guru pembimbingku sedang cuti tugas jadi-"

"Aku berangkat" gumam Zitao. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan dapur dengan cepat, sebelum kakaknya sempat mengejar.

"Sial! Ibu, aku berangkat dulu!" Yifan menyambar tasnya dan mengejar adiknya.

"I-ya. Jaga adikmu!" Ibunya semakin terheran-heran.

Yifan menoleh ke kanan kiri dan tidak melihat jejak adiknya dimanapun. ia mendengar langkah berderap dan melihat adiknya berlari menuju halte bus.

"Kembali kau, Zitao!" teriak Yifan.

Ia memacu langkahnya mencoba menyejajari adiknya yang sudah jauh. Zitao mendengar kakaknya berteriak dan semakin mempercepat larinya. Tapi sial bagi dirinya, kaki kakaknya yang lebih panjang membuat dirinya tersusul. Ia melihat bus datang dan langsung melompat naik. Ia terengah-engah. Bagus, kakaknya ketinggalan bus. Rasanya nafasnya sudah habis. Belum sempat ia duduk, tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, Yifan muncul. Rupanya kakaknya terus mengejar bus dan nekat melompat naik.

"Nah, kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Adikku" Yifan menyeringai.

"Sial!" umpat Zitao. Ia menjauhi kakanya dan mereka pun melanjutkan kejar-kejaran di atas bus.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik seorang penumpang bus yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan tingkah kakak beradik itu.

"Hei nak, kalau mau kejar-kejaran di jalan sana! Ini bukan lapangan!" pekik seorang nenek yang kakinya tak sengaja Yifan injak.

"Gyaaa! Dasar anak zaman sekarang kurang ajar!" nenek itu melepas sandal kayunya dan memukuli Yifan.

"Ampun! Maaf, Nek!" Yifan berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan sandal kayu sang nenek.

Melihat ini, Zitao melihat celah untuk kabur. Di belokan depan, ia memutuskan untuk melompat turun. Zitao mengerang kesakitan ketika kakinya menemui aspal. Yifan yang masih dipukuli oleh si nenek, tak menyangka adiknya akan senekat itu. ia hanya bisa terbelalak lebar. Zitao menyeringai dan melambaikan tangannya pada kakaknya itu dengan senyum mengejek.

.

Yifan berderap menuju ruang guru dengan wajah serius. Ia langsung menuju meja Guru Yang. Guru senior itu sedang meminum kopi dengan santai.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, Guru" sapa Yifan.

"Oh! Yifan! Ada apa kau menemuiku?"

"Saya hanya ingin menanyakan detensi yang anda berikan pada Zitao, adik saya"

"Oh? Anak kurang ajar itu. sungguh Yifan, anak itu beda sekali dengan dirimu yang sopan-

"Dimana ia menjalankan detensinya?" sela Yifan. Ia buru-buru.

"Di toilet sekolah. bersama anak satu lagi yang bernama…siapa,ya?"

"Kim Jongin?" sela Yifan tidak sabar.

"Ah! Ya! Bocah dari Korea itu. kenapa kau menanyakan itu? detensinya sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu"

"A-apa?"

"_Maaf, Gege. Tapi sayang sekali, hari ini aku ada detensi"_

Itu sudah seminggu yang lalu. Jadi…Zitao telah berbohong padanya?

.

Zitao selalu berusaha menjauhi Yifan baik di rumah maupun sekolah. ia berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang sebelum Yifan sempat datang ke kelasnya. Dan di rumah, Ia langsung mengunci dirinya di kamar sampai pagi. Ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk bicara dengan adiknya itu. tapi sekarang ia sudah tahu dimana Zitao bersembunyi di jam istirahat. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di atap?

Yifan membuka pintu tangga darurat yang terhubung ke atap. Ia bisa melihat rambut merah Zitao. Dan ia tak sendiri, ada rambut cokelat kehitaman bersamanya. Zitao merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Jongin. Dengan santainya mereke berdua merokok. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tak menyadari kehadiran Yifan.

Ini membuat Yifan geram. Ia berderap dan langsung merebut rokok yang adiknya hisap dan menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur. Zitao dan Jongin terperangah.

"Kakak Zitao? Oh maaf, kami tidak menyadari kedatanganmu" sapa Jongin dengan riang. Masih menghisap rokok. Yifan hanya melirik Jongin yang masih duduk dengan kepala Zitao di pangkuannya. Ia menarik tangan Zitao dengan paksa dan membuat adiknya itu berdiri.

"Darimana kau tahu aku disini? Aku pikir aku sudah menguncinya. Kau lupa menguncinya lagi ya, Jong?" tanya adiknya. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu"

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa aku ketua murid, aku punya akses kemanapun di sekolah ini" jelasnya.

"Benar juga. kalau begitu kau bisa pinjam kunci ruang klub atletik pada kakakmu, Zitao. Disana showernya mantap"

"Yeah. Ide bagus" ia menyambar rokok di mulut Jongin dan menghisapnya. Ia mendekati Yifan perlahan. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu tepat di wajah kakaknya. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa urusanmu kesini? Katakan. Aku sedang sibuk" ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Yifan membuka matanya yang berair dan merah karena asap rokok. Ia kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Sebelum aku memulai, bisakah ia pergi?" Yifan mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Jongin. Kedua kakak beradik itu menatap Jongin yang mengangkat alisnya.

"Baiklah. Senior tidak menginginkan aku disini. Aku akan menunggu diluar~~" ujar Jongin dengan nada menyanyi, tak lupa ia berkedip pada Zitao.

Segera setelah pintu itu menutup, Yifan menampar Zitao kuat-kuat. Zitao mengangkat wajah dengan seringai di wajahnya. Yifan menjambak rambut Zitao.

"Rambutmu jelek" Yifan memulai.

"Rambutmu juga" balas Zitao.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok? Itu bisa merusak kesehatanmu"

"Siapa bilang? Kau harus mencobanya, enak kok"

"Kau menghindariku terus"

"Siapa yang tak akan kabur kalau dikejar seperti itu?"

"Kau bohong soal detensi padaku"

"…"

"Kemana saja kau semalam?"

"…"

"Kau minum,kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau pergi dengan Jongin?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu! Urus saja Yixing-mu! Kalian mau ikut lomba bersama,kan?"

"Aku melarangmu berteman dengan Jongin"

"Apa hakmu melarangku?!"

"Dia membawa pengaruh buruk padamu, Zitao! Sadarlah!"

"Tidak. Kau hanya tidak menyukai jongin dan akulah yang menginginkan semua ini"

"Tidak mungkin. Zitao-ku yang kukenal tak akan berbuat seperti ini. Zitao-ku memang pemarah, tapi ia bukan Zitao yang ini"

"Cih" Zitao meludah. "mungkin memang benar"

"Apanya?"

"Mereka semua bilang, aku tak pantas jadi adikmu"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Yifan tajam.

"Semuanya. Dari matanya saja aku bisa membaca semua itu"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Zitao"

Zitao memutar bola matanya.

"Kau melarangku berteman dengan Jongin. sekarang aku bertanya padamu, Yifan"

"Lanjutkan"

Zitao menghela nafas.

"Apa selama ini aku pernah melarangmu berteman dengan Yixing? Padahal jelas-jelas aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Itu berbeda! Yixing-"

"Terus saja bela pacarmu"

"Zitao, Jongin telah meracuni pikiranmu!"

"Dia memang berbeda dari anak lain. Disini membosankan, tapi dia tidak"

"Dia memberimu rokok dan alkohol! Apa lagi yang dia berikan padamu hah?"

Tunggu sampai kakaknya dengar ia pernah mencuri.

"Sudah cukup! kalau kau tak mau reputasimu sebagai ketua murid dan juara tercemar gara-gara tingkah adikmu ini, lebih baik kita bertingkah sebagai orang asing selama di sekolah"

"Zitao!"

"Kakaknya murid teladan, adiknya bajingan"

"Zitao, aku tak penah berpikiran seperti itu!"

Yifan menarik rambutnya frustasi. Zitao menghisap rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskannya di wajah tampan kakaknya. Mata Yifan berair dan merah, tapi dirinya tahu ini bukan karena asap rokok. Hatinya pedih sekali. Zitao meludah. Ia mengambil rokoknya dan membawanya kearah Yifan. Yifan berjengit ketika ujung rokok yang menyala berkontak dengan telapak tangannya. Zitao menekankan puntung rokok itu dalam-dalam, mengabaikan wajah kakaknya yang menderita.

"Itu untukmu yang sudah menamparku tadi"

Dengan itu, ia keluar dari atap dan disambut oleh Jongin. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Zitao seperti biasa. ia menyeringai puas melihat Yifan yang menangis sendirian di atap.

.

Zitao berjalan melintasi koridor ketika ia bertemu dengan Jungwon, musuh lamanya.

"Hei, apa kau sudah melihat keadaan kakakmu? Dia menangis" Ia menyejajari langkah Zitao.

"Heran sekali. seisi sekolah langsung gempar dibuatnya. Aku pikir karena apa, ternyata tangannya terluka. Tapi dokter UKS bilang itu akibat puntung rokok. Apa kakakmu merokok? Dia tidak mau ke UKS kalau Yixing tidak menyeretnya tadi-"

Satu kata ajaib saja dan itu sudah mampu membuat amarah Zitao menggelegak. Ia mendorong Jungwon ke tembok terdekat dan menghantamnya dengan tinju berulang-ulang. Siswa lain yang sedang berjalan di koridor langsung menjerit ketakutan. Mereka menyaksikan Zitao menabrakkan tubuh Jungwon ke jendela kaca. Beberapa serpihan kaca menancap di punggung senior itu. Melihat Zitao yang semakin serius, para senior di sekitarnya berusaha menyelamatkan Jungwon sebelum terlambat. Mereka menarik tubuh Zitao ke belakang tetapi junior itu meronta-ronta dan menendang orang di dekatnya. Sasarannya berubah menjadi siapapun yang mencegahnya membunuh orang itu. ia melayangkan tinjunya pada senior dengan membabi buta. Segera, koridor itu berubah menjadi medan pertarungan. Blazer kelabu Zitao dipenuhi dengan bercak darah. Perlahan-lahan lawannya berguguran, tetapi tampaknya masih ada saja orang yang berusaha menahannya. Ia mengambil alat pemadam kebaran yang tergantung di tembok dan menyemprotkannya pada lawan-lawannya yang baru. Mereka berlari ketakutan.

Disana ia. Jungwon. Tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia merintih kesakitan. Zitao makin mendekati mangsanya. Tetapi seseorang berhasil menahan langkahnya lagi. Ia menoleh dengan gemas dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung memukul wajah orang itu sampai tersungkur.

"Zi-Zitao…"

Seolah mendengar alarm, ia memperhatikan wajah orang itu. Suara itu. Ia mengenalnya. Amat mengenalnya.

"Gege…?"

"Pukul saja aku, Zitao. Pukul aku kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas…" ujar kakaknya lemah.

Yifan tahu ini akan segera terjadi. Ketika ia melihat mata adiknya yang gelap itu. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ini bukan adiknya. Ketika ia menyaksikan darah bertumpahan lagi, ia tahu bahwa monster dalam diri adiknya sedang menggeliat. Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikan monster itu sekali ia terbangun.

_-to be continued-_

_Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya^^ sebisa mungkin author akan update cepat . tapi banyak story yang harus diupdate juga, jadi author mohon jangan tinggalkan story ini dan tetap review. Untuk kedepannya, story ini akan sangat-sangat gelap dan penuh angst. Hanya memperingatkan^^ jangan lupa review yaaa. Hidup TAORISSSS -author_


	3. Dying

**Title : All About Us**

**Main cast : Tao, Kris, Kai**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Tragedy**

All about us

Chapter III

_Yifan dan Zitao kecil sedang berada di halaman rumah siang itu. Kakak beradik itu mengenakan kaos couple lucu bergambar panda. Zitao kecil sangat senang memakainya. Kata kakaknya, panda itu sama dengan dirinya. Dia lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan kantung mata hitam yang dimiliki Zitao, ia makin mirip dengan hewan lucu itu. _

_Yifan disuruh oleh ibunya untuk membersihkan halaman. Sebagai anak yang baik, Yifan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia memang dikenal sebagai anak yang patuh. Tak pernah ia membantah perintah kedua orang tuanya. Sementara itu, Si kecil Zitao menemani kakaknya. Ia mengawasi kakaknya menyapu sambil sesekali bermain bola. Yifan melirik adiknya yang masih memegangi bola. Tetapi kemudian bola itu menggelinding kearahnya. Yifan tersenyum dan bermaksud menggoda adiknya dengan menendang bola itu kearah berlawanan. _

"_Gege!" Zitao cemberut. _

_Ia berdiri dan berlari mengejar bola itu. Yifan tertawa kecil. Ia melihat Zitao berusaha mengejarnya tapi benda itu malah semakin jauh. Adiknya berteriak kesal. Zitao berlari-lari kecil. Yifan menggeleng-geleng dan melanjutkan menyapu lantai. Ia luput memperhatikan Zitao berlari semakin jauh kearah jalan raya. Ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil melintas mendekati adiknya. Ia mendengar suara nyaring klakson disusul benturan keras._

_Yifan terperanjat. Ia berbalik dan mendapati adiknya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah di tepi jalan. Yifan melemparkan sapunya dan berlari kearah tubuh itu. Beberapa orang sudah berkerumun di sekitar adiknya. Beberapa marah karena mobil yang menabrak anak kecil itu telah kabur._

"_Zitao! Zitao! Bangun!" Yifan menangis memeluk tubuh adiknya yang tidak bergerak. Darah membanjiri wajah Zitao yang bersumber dari kepalanya. _

_Ibu mereka mendengar keributan dari luar rumah dan keluar untuk mengecek keadaan. Ia melihat orang-orang mengerumuni sesuatu di tepi jalan depan rumah mereka. Jantungnya mencelos ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan putra sulungnya, Yifan. Ia berlari dan tangisannya langsung pecah ketika kali ini ia mendapati tubuh putra bungsunya, Zitao, tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah. _

"_Ibu…! Zitao, Ibu! Ibu, maafkan aku! ini salahku! Aku tidak tahu kalau Zitao lari ke jalan-" _

_Ibunya tak membalas tangisan itu dan menggendong tubuh putra bungsunya menuju mobil. Mereka membawa Zitao ke rumah sakit untuk segera diberi pertolongan. Ayah dan ibunya tak henti memarahi Yifan. Sang kakak tak berhenti menangis. Ia sangat khawatir. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya? Bagaimana kalau adiknya mati dan semua itu gara-gara dirinya? _

"_Zitao selamat, tapi ia masih belum sadarkan diri" mereka sekeluarga langsung menghembuskan nafas lega ketika operasi itu selesai. Meskipun begitu, dokter memberitahu mereka bahwa kemungkinan besar bagi Zitao untuk hidup sangatlah kecil. Terjadi benturan keras di kepalanya. Mereka menunggu dan menunggu. Beberapa hari kemudian, Zitao terbangun dengan keadaan aneh. Ia tidak mengenali siapa dirinya dan keluarganya. Ia hilang ingatan. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian ingatannya sudah pulih kembali. Ia dibawa pulang dan masih harus menerima asupan obat-obatan yang tidak sedikit. Zitao berhasil melewati masa kritis dan sehat kembali. Seluruh keluarga besar bersyukur Zitao baik-baik saja. _

_Yifan ingat betul, saat itu ia masih duduk di kelas enam sekolah dasar ketika suatu hari ia mendapati Zitao pulang sekolah dengan baju seragamnya penuh noda darah._

"_Zitao! Apa yang terjadi? Kau terjatuh?" tanya kakaknya cemas. _

_Zitao hanya terdiam. Wajahnya kelihatan kesal. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan entengnya._

"_Xiao Yu mengambil pensilku, jadi aku pukul dia. Kepalanya berdarah dan malah mengotori seragamku"_

_Yifan terperangah. Adiknya memukuli teman sebangkunya hanya gara-gara pensil? Sejak kapan Zitao berkelahi? Seingatnya, Zitao adalah anak manis yang tidak pernah bermasalah dengan teman-temannya. Yifan memutuskan untuk membiarkan insiden itu dan saat itu Zitao masih kelas empat._

_Zitao tak pernah berkelahi lagi sejak itu. Yifan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah kenakalan anak kecil biasa. Tetapi kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Saat itu Zitao mulai masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Ia menanyai adiknya yang kedapatan berkelahi dengan anak baru di kelasnya. _

"_Dia mengejek kantung mataku" jelas Zitao enteng._

_Suatu hari, adiknya pulang terlambat dengan baju seragam super kotor dan ada noda darah, lagi._

"_Zitao, darimana saja kau?! Ini sudah malam" tegur Yifan._

_Zitao melepas seragamnya dan melemparnya ke bak kotor begitu saja. Ia mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Bajunya memang sangat kotor tapi wajah adiknya sama sekali tak ada yang terluka._

"_Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya tajam._

"_Mereka sengaja menyandung kakiku saat berjalan" _

"_Mereka?"_

"_Senior. Mungkin teman-teman Gege juga"_

_Sejak itulah, hari-hari gelap itu dimulai. Zitao selalu diincar oleh senior karena keberaniannya. Tetapi Zitao tak pernah takut. Tak peduli itu senior, ia akan melawan siapapun yang membuatnya kesal. Dan Zitao tak pernah kalah sekalipun._

_Perkelahian demi perkelahian terus terjadi dan orang tua mereka mulai khawatir. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu pada Zitao. Mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan kesehatan mental putra bungsu itu. Karena Zitao selalu mudah terpancing pada apapun yang membuatnya kesal. Biarpun itu hanya hal-hal sepele dan remeh. Dan ia cenderung menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya._

"_Apakah putra ibu pernah mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya dokter yang memeriksa Zitao._

_Ayah dan ibunya saling berpandangan. Mereka kemudian menjelaskan bahwa waktu kecil Zitao memang pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawa anak mereka. Kepalanya memang terbentur, cukup keras malah._

"_Terjadi suatu retakan di tengkoraknya. Ini sangat mempengaruhi pola pikir Zitao. Ia jadi temperamental dan mudah marah. Mulai sekarang, Saya harap anda selalu memantau perkembangan anak anda"_

_Yifan jelas merasa bersalah. Meskipun kedua orang tuanya tak pernah menyalahkan dia lagi, tapi ia telah mengubah hidup adiknya. Ia telah membuat adiknya menjadi seorang temperamen yang mudah marah. Layaknya sebuah bom waktu yang bisa meledak setiap saat hanya karena sebuah gesekan kecil. Zitao kecil yang manis sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah monster yang ditakuti oleh seluruh teman-temannya._

_Yifan menyuruh Zitao untuk menekuni wushu demi melindungi dirinya. Musuh Zitao semakin banyak dan ia tidak mau adiknya terluka karena tidak mampu melawan. Zitao terus berkelahi dan kali ini nyaris membunuh lawannya. Zitao nyaris menjadi pembunuh apabila Yifan tidak melerainya saat detik-detik terakhir. Adiknya malah memukuli dirinya yang sudah berani mengganggu usahanya untuk menumpas orang yang membuatnya kesal. Tetapi Yifan tidak keberatan. Ia akan melindungi Zitao. Ia memang tidak sekuat adiknya tapi ia tidak mau adiknya bertindak lebih jauh dari ini. Ia bersedia menjadi kantung tinju untuk menggantikan lawan-lawannya. Ia tidak mau adiknya berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin._

_Yifan mencatat satu hal penting dari adiknya dan selalu bersiaga._

_Jangan pernah membuat Zitao marah…_

Yifan mendengar suara langkah kaki adiknya semakin dekat. Ia siap. Ia siap menerima pukulan itu lagi. Ia tersenyum lemah. Ingat, ia adalah kantong tinju.

"Pukul saja aku, Zitao. Pukul aku kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas…"

Zitao berhenti dan mengangkat kakaknya dari lantai lewat kerahnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Yifan. Sekarang Yifan bisa melihat wajah adiknya dengan jelas. Ia mengenali wajah itu. Mata itu. Mata penuh kegelapan. Mata yang jahat. Beginilah Zitao kalau ia sedang murka.

Yifan memejamkan mata ketika Zitao mengangkat tinjunya. Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Ia membuka satu mata dan melihat wajah adiknya mengernyit kesakitan. Ia menjatuhkan Yifan dan memegangi kepalanya dengan dua tangan. Yifan menatap adiknya penuh cemas.

"Zitao…?"

"Sakit…! Kepalaku sakit!" Zitao menarik-narik rambutnya yang hitam. Ia sempoyongan kesana kemari. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas. Kepalanya rasanya mau pecah!

"Zitao!"

Adiknya mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Yifan mencegahnya melakukan itu. kepalanya bisa cedera!

"Sakit…!"

"Bertahanlah, Zitao!"

Koridor di sekitarnya terlihat berputar. Zitao berteriak kesakitan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

.

Zitao terbangun dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di kamarnya sendiri. ia sudah tidak memakai seragam. Hari sudah gelap. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan merasakan sesuatu bergerak di sebelahnya. Ia melihat kakaknya tidur di sampingnya. Ia duduk di lantai dan kepalanya terkulai di tepi ranjang. Wajahnya damai sekali. Zitao tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut pirang kakaknya. Ia menyadari luka memar di pipi Yifan. Zitao menarik tangannya, ia merasa bersalah. Bibirnya juga terluka. Wajah kakaknya yang tampan menjadi sedikit berantakan. Dia sudah memukul kakaknya. Lagi. Ia membelai wajah kakaknya dan meraih tangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu sampai menjelang pagi.

.

Zitao terbangun oleh suara ibunya yang membuka gorden jendelanya. Ia menguap dan menggosok-gosok mata. Ia tertegun saat ia tak menemukan kakaknya dimanapun. Ia memandangi tangan yang menggenggam tangan kakaknya sepanjang malam. Tangan itu masih hangat.

"Ibu" panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?" ibunya sedang mengumpulkan baju kotor miliknya di sebuah keranjang.

"Dimana Gege?"

"Dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali"

Zitao menghela nafas. Ibunya tersenyum kecil melihat Zitao. Ia meletakkan baju-baju itu lagi dan duduk di tepi ranjang putranya. Ia membelai penuh kasih rambut Zitao yang berantakan. Wajahnya pucat dan kuyu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kakakmu baik-baik saja"

Ia tahu putranya pasti merasa bersalah atas kejadian kemarin. Bagaimanapun, kejadian seperti ini pasti terulang lagi.

"Lagi-lagi aku memukulnya…" bisiknya lirih.

"Susshh… jangan katakan apapun. Kakakmu pasti memaafkanmu"

Zitao tersenyum lemah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya masih mau bersamanya sampai sekarang. Bukan pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi.

"Cepat mandi, sarapan, dan pakai seragammu. Ayah dan ibu akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" perintah ibunya lembut.

Zitao menatap wajah ibunya yang cantik. Ibunya tersenyum dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia membawa keluar baju-baju kotornya dan pergi. Zitao tak perlu bertanya kenapa hari ini ia perlu diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti anak TK. Tak akan ada sekolah yang membiarkan insiden sebesar itu terjadi di sekolahnya. Sekolah telah melakukan pemanggilan resmi kepada orang tua Zitao. Ia tahu ini akan segera terjadi. Cepat atau lambat.

.

Yifan berdiri di depan sebuah kamar di rumah sakit Seoul. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu. Tangannya berkali-kali meraih handle pintu dan kemudian menariknya lagi. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memantapkan hatinya. Ini akan sangat berat, pikirnya. Kemudian dengan satu helaan nafas terkahir, ia mendorong pintu itu.

Ia memasuki kamar VIP itu dan disambut dengan pemandangan Jungwon terbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan tangan dan kepala diperban. Wajah teman sekelasnya itu langsung terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Yifan berdeham dengan canggung.

"Yi Fan? Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Jungwon, berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Aku…erm" Yifan menggaruk kepalanya, ia mendekati Jungwon dan meletakkan sebuah keranjang berisi aneka macam buah di meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Kau menjengukku?" tanya Jungwon tidak percaya.

"Yeah. Aku mencemaskan keadaanmu"

"Apa adikmu ada disini?" tanya Jungwon dengan wajah tegang.

"Ah, tidak! Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mengajaknya" jawab Yifan cepat-cepat.

Jungwon terlihat malu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau kelihatan lemah di hadapan orang yang tidak disukainya. Apalagi, fakta bahwa ia takut pada seorang junior. Keadaan menjadi semakin canggung. Yifan memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada dua tujuan kenapa aku datang menjengukmu" bukanya.

"Apa itu?" selidik Jungwon.

"Pertama, sebagai ketua kelas, Aku mewakili seluruh teman sekelas mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kejadian yang menimpamu kemarin. Kami semua masih belum sempat menjengukmu karena masih ada ujian tapi kami pasti akan datang secepatnya"

"Terima kasih" Jungwon tersenyum canggung. "Dan yang kedua?"

Yifan menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Kedua, aku datang kesini sebagai kakak Zitao, aku ingin mengucapkan maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukan adikku padamu"

Jungwon mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa bukan adikmu sendiri yang meminta maaf? Kenapa harus kau?"

"Aku tidak yakin Zitao mampu mengendalikan dirinya apabila aku mengajaknya kesini. Aku sangat mengenal adikku. Akan lebih baik apabila dia tidak bertemu denganmu dalam waktu dekat ini"

Jungwon mengangguk. Yah, ada benarnya juga. ia tidak mau tulangnya ada yang patah lagi.

"Juga…"Yifan terlihat ragu-ragu."Aku mohon agar kau tidak memperpanjang masalah ini dan membawanya ke polisi" lanjutnya.

Mendengar ini, Jungwon mendengus keras. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membiarkan adikmu setelah usahanya yang nyaris membunuhku? Asal kau tahu, Yifan. Perban di tangan dan kepalaku ini bukan untuk sok keren saja"

"A-aku tahu! Tapi aku mohon dengan sangat, tolong maafkan Zitao!"

Jungwon memasang wajah tak habis pikirnya. Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Tangan kananku patah, kepalaku bocor, dan tulang rusukku patah beberapa. Aku juga tidak bisa mengikuti ujian. Kalau kau di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yifan menatapnya dengan tidak nyaman. Memang benar. Ia sudah lancang meminta hal ini pada Jungwon. Tapi ia tidak mau adiknya mendekam di penjara sementara penyebab semua ini adalah dirinya! Ia yang membuat Zitao menjadi temperamen seperti sekarang. Ia dan kecerobohannya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan tempatku untuk memohon hal ini, tapi Zitao masih kecil dan aku tidak mau dia punya catatan kriminal"

"Kau tahu? Kalau dia begitu terus, lama-lama dia bisa jadi pembunuh!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Karena itu aku mohon agar kau memaafkannya!"

"Kau baik sekali, Yifan. Baik sekali sampai aku muak. Dia juga memukulmu,kan? Kakaknya sendiri dia pukul!"

Yifan menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Akulah penyebab semua itu"

"Apa?"

Yifan menggigit bibirnya.

"Zitao menjadi seperti sekarang ini bukan tanpa sebab. Dulu, dia bukan anak yang suka kekerasan. Aku melibatkannya dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Aku bersyukur dia selamat, tapi sejak itu dia berubah. Dia jadi…yah, seperti yang kau lihat"

Jungwon terperangah. Apa Yifan sedang mengarang cerita?

"Kau lihat dia memukulku,kan? Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya" Yifan tersenyum lemah. Perlahan-perlahan, ia membuka blazer sekolahnya. Kemudian, ia membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan yang Jungwon lihat membuat matanya melebar.

Bekas luka jahitan berawal dari tengah dadanya. Memanjang sampai ke perut dan entah berakhir sampai mana. Yifan hanya membuka kemejanya sampai di atas perutnya. Jungwon menatap wajah Yifan yang tersenyum lemah. _Apa-apaan semua itu?!_

"Apakah-apakah Zitao yang-?!"

"Ya. Zitao yang melakukan semua ini. Tentu saja dia tidak sengaja. Saat itu dia tengah marah besar. Aku tak mau mengingat masa-masa itu lagi. Terlalu mengerikan"

Jungwon menelan ludah. Yifan merapikan seragamnya lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya…" ujar Jungwon lirih.

"Ya. ini nyata, Jungwon. Kau sudah melihatnya"

_Kau bahkan belum melihat yang ada di punggungku,batin Yifan getir._

"Tapi-tapi kalau aku membiarkan ini maka adikmu bisa melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini!"

Yifan mengerang putus asa.

"Aku mohon, Jungwon! Aku akan mengawasi Zitao! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melukaimu lagi! Kumohon…kumohon ampuni dia!"

"Tidak, Yifan! Kau saja dianiaya olehnya. Bagaimana mungkin-"

Yifan mengigit bibirnya kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menekuk lututnya dan bersimpuh di hadapan Jungwon.

"He-hei, Yifan?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat bangun!"

"Tidak. Aku akan bangun kalau kau mengampuni adikku" ujarnya mantap. Ia bersujud sampai kepalanya nyaris mencium lantai.

"Yifan! Jangan seperti ini!" seru Jungwon.

"Maafkan, Zitao. Aku mohon" Yifan telah membuang seluruh rasa malunya demi Zitao. Ia tidak peduli. Baginya, itu semua tidak penting daripada kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ya Tuhan, kau keras kepala sekali!"

"Kau memaafkan Zitao?" Yifan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya! aku memaafkannya dan tidak akan membawa masalah ini ke polisi!"

"Kau berjanji?"

"Tidak! Aku bersumpah! Sekarang bangun dari lantai! Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan?!"

Wajah Yifan berubah cerah. Ia bangkit dari lantai dan menahan seluruh keinginannya untuk tidak memeluk Jungwon. Ia berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan wajah sumringah. Temannya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih, Jungwon. Sungguh, terima kasih"

.

Kepala sekolah SM academy hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan ibu Zitao. ia merenungkan cerita yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh wali murid ini.

"Jadi… saya mohon agar pihak sekolah memaklumi insiden ini. Untuk kedepannya, saya berjanji akan lebih mengawasi Zitao. Saya akan menyuruh kakaknya lebih berhati-hati dan memantau Zitao di sekolah"

"Kakak?"

"Yi Fan. Kelas tiga. Dia kakak Zitao. Putra sulung kami"

Kepala sekolah mengangkat alis. _Yifan si murid teladan itu? _

"Yifan, ya… ya ya. Dia anak yang baik dan cerdas…bisa diandalkan"

"Benar sekali. Saya berjanji hal ini tidak akan terulang. Saya juga akan menasehati Zitao agar lebih menahan diri"

Lama sekali kepala sekolah itu berpikir. Wajah kedua orang tua itu cemas menunggu keputusan yang akan menentukan nasib putra mereka. Bukan kali ini saja mereka menghadapi situasi ini. Dengan semua sepak terjang Zitao, mereka harus berjibaku di depan semua kepala sekolah mulai dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang. Mereka berpikir, kapan ini akan berakhir.

Setelah pemikiran yang lumayan panjang, kepala sekolah itu memutuskan untuk memberi ampunan pada Zitao. Dengan pertimbangan tersebarnya insiden ini ke media. Para wartawan akan membuat berita yang tidak baik untuk perkembangan sekolah ini kedepannya. Ia tidak mau SM academy yang termahsyur tercemar nama baiknya.

"Baiklah! Zitao tidak akan diskors. Tapi apabila kejadian ini terulang lagi… saya tidak berjanji akan menolong putra anda lagi"

Wajah kedua orang tua itu langsung lega. Mereka langsung berdiri dan menjabat tangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah! Kami sangat berterima kasih!"

Mereka pamit undur diri dan menemui putra mereka yang bermasalah. Zitao sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di luar kantor kepala sekolah. Ia duduk dengan murung. Ibunya berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Zitao, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Ibu sudah bicara dengan kepala sekolah. Kau belajar seperti biasa,ya?"

"Ayah dan ibu harus pergi sekarang. Jangan nakal lagi,ya,Nak."

Zitao mengangguk patuh. Ibunya mencium puncak kepalanya sebelum pergi. Zitao mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya sampai ke pintu gerbang ketika ia melihat kakaknya muncul. Memakai seragam sekolah dengan rapi.

"Yifan! Tidak biasanya kau telat!" sapa seorang penjaga keamanan yang membukakan pintu gerbang.

Yifan tersenyum ramah. "Ada sedikit urusan, Paman"

Ia bergegas menuju kelasnya dan berhenti ketika ia melihat keluarganya berdiri di dekat mobil mereka. Yifan berwajah cerah dan menghampiri keluarganya itu. Ia memeluk ayah dan ibunya, sementara Zitao bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Malu menatap sang kakak. Yifan mengintip Zitao dari bahu ibunya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Ibu, Ayah. Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu kepala sekolah?" tanya Yifan.

"Semua beres. Jangan khawatir lagi. Kami harus pergi sekarang. Jaga adikmu baik-baik,ya" ujar ayahnya tegas.

Yifan mengangguk. Ibunya hendak naik ke mobil, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh putra bungsunya. Ibunya mengangkat alis melihat Zitao yang cemberut. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan gemas. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memarahi putranya ini? Ia begitu menyeramkan tapi dalam waktu bersamaan juga lucu dan manja.

Ia mengajak Zitao ke belakang mobil dan berbicara padanya. Ia tahu Zitao masih tidak bisa menghadapi Yifan. Maka ia ingin menasehati anaknya ini.

"Ibu harus pergi" ujarnya lembut.

"Tapi,Ibu…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau harus belajar. Jangan kecewakan Ibu. Mengerti?"

Zitao merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh sang ibu. Ia melirik kearah kakaknya yang sekarang ngobrol dengan ayahnya dari jendela mobil. Ibunya memperhatikan ini dan tersenyum.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan kakakmu. Ibu tidak suka melihat kalian bertingkah seperti orang asing begini. Cobalah berbaikan. Sapa kakakmu. Ia tidak akan marah. Ibu jamin"

Zitao berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum. Ibunya mengecup kedua pipinya dan naik ke mobil. Yifan dan Zitao melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuanya. Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao yang masih melambai meskipun mobil itu sudah lama pergi. Zitao menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia segera membuang muka. Wajahnya memerah.

Yifan mencoba meraih tangan adiknya tapi tangan itu lebih dulu dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Yifan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan pura-pura menggaruk kepala. Keadaan menjadi sangat tidak enak. Zitao ingin minta maaf pada Yifan tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia masih malu menatap mata kakaknya. Yifan tersenyum maklum.

"Ayo masuk kelas. Kita sudah terlambat" ajak Yifan.

Zitao hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kakaknya seperti anak anjing yang kalah. Ia menatap punggung kakaknya yang lebar juga tangannya yang hangat. Ia teringat tentang semalam dimana mereka berpegangan tangan sampai pagi. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum. Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Ia ingin bersama kakaknya lagi. Makan siang, istirahat, dan pulang sekolah bersama. Ia merindukan kakaknya. Dengan satu anggukan mantap ia membuat catatan dalam otaknya untuk minta maaf pada kakaknya nanti.

Kakak beradik itu tidak memperhatikan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sejak awal. Jongin sedang duduk di bangkunya di lantai atas yang terletak di tepi jendela, memudahkan dirinya untuk mengawasi kakak beradik itu. Sepasang mata itu menatap si rambut pirang dengan marah. Tangannya mengepal. Dari raut wajahnya, jelas ia tidak menyukai pemandangan yang ia lihat.

.

Meskipun Zitao bilang ia akan minta maaf pada kakaknya, tapi tetap saja ia kesusahan mengutarakan itu. Ia takut mengucapkannya secara langsung. _Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!_

Siang itu, jam istirahat sudah selesai. Selama itu, ia tidak makan siang dengan kakaknya. Jongin mengajaknya makan di atap. Ia bilang terlalu banyak orang yang menatap Zitao. Tentu saja. Siapa sekarang yang tak kenal Zitao? murid kelas satu yang ditakuti karena kekuatannya. Dua insiden berdarah cukup membuatnya menjadi buah bibir di seantero sekolah.

Zitao duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah ditempelkan ke meja. Ia sedang kebingungan memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada kakaknya. Ia ingin mengajak kakaknya pulang bersama nanti. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak naik bus bersama. Selain itu ia juga ingin mengajak Yifan mampir ke toko es krim favoritnya. Kali ini ia yang akan mentraktir sang kakak.

_Yep! Sempurna! _

Zitao mengangguk lucu dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Ia meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Yifan.

_**To: Gegege **_____

_**From: Panda ^w^**_

_**Gege, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. **_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama nanti?**_

_**Aku tunggu di gedung olahraga.**_

Zitao menyentuh icon sent dan pesan itu pun terkirim. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu balasan. Ia tidak menyadari Jongin mengintip dari balik bahunya.

"Zitao" panggil Jongin.

"Ya?" Zitao menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku bosan sekali. Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Milikku baterainya habis" Jongin tersenyum sambil melambaikan ponselnya yang mati.

"Boleh. Kalau ada pesan, beritahu aku,ya"

"Tidak masalah~~"

Zitao memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin. Ketika tangannya menyentuh Jongin, ia merasakan tangannya ditahan untuk beberapa saat. Jongin menatapnya dan berkedip nakal. Zitao tertawa geli. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Jongin dan menghadap ke depan lagi.

Jongin menggenggam ponsel itu dengan erat seakan ingin mematahkannya. Ia membuka menu pesan dan wajahnya berubah seram ketika membaca pesan yang diketik Zitao untuk Yifan. Ia menatap belakang kepala Zitao dengan marah. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak mau Zitao bersama kakaknya lagi. Yifan hanya akan merebut perhatian Zitao. Zitao adalah miliknya. Kesayangannya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya ketika ia menyadari ada pesan masuk. Ia langsung membaca pesan itu.

_**From: Gegege **___

_**To: Panda ^w^**_

Jongin mengernyit jijik melihat nama untuk Yifan di kontak ponsel Zitao tapi ia melanjutkan membaca.

_**Apa itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?**_

_**Gege penasaran **___

_**Baiklah, tapi aku langsung ke kelasmu saja.**_

_**Gedung olahraga sedang direvonasi. Oke?**_

_Tidak. Tidak Oke sama sekali._

Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia terdiam dan memikirkan bagaimana cara agar mereka tidak jadi berbaikan. Ia menatap ponsel di genggamannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia memutuskan untuk menghapus pesan dari Yifan. Ia menyentuh icon delete dengan tekanan yang tidak perlu. Ia langsung mengembalikan ponsel itu ke menu awal ketika Zitao berbalik ke belakang.

"Jongin, ada pesan,tidak?" tanya Zitao cemas.

"Oh? Tidak. Tidak ada. Ini ponselmu. Aku sudah selesai main game"

Zitao menerima ponselnya kembali dan berbalik ke depan. Jongin menyeringai di belakang Zitao. Ia memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang galau. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya ke meja seolah menunggu sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Jongin mendekat dan meniup telinga Zitao dari belakang dengan erotis. Zitao merapatkan telinganya ke bahu dan tertawa geli. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tetapi Jongin terus meniup telinganya dan pada akhirnya malah memeluk bahu Zitao dan menariknya ke belakang. Punggung Zitao menabrak punggung kursi. Ia merasakan nafas Jongin yang panas di dekat telinganya.

"Jongin, teman-teman melihat kita" ujar Zitao, tetapi ia mengatakannya dengan geli, bukannya malu atau sungkan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan mereka melihat. Mereka harus tahu kau milikku"

Zitao tertawa geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Ia menatap ponselnya lagi dan wajahnya sedih.

_Kenapa Gege belum membalas pesannya? _

Jongin memperhatikan ini dan berbisik di telinga kekasihnya.

"Hei" bisiknya.

"Hmm?" Zitao menggumam sebagai balasan.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur di rumahku? Malam ini? Aku punya banyak film baru" bisiknya lagi. Ia sedang menahan seluruh birahinya untuk tidak mengulum telinga Zitao sekarang. Yang di luar dugaan sangat sulit ia lakukan. Dengan beberapa piercing yang menghiasi telinga itu… ugh Jongin mulai tegang. Ia tidak sabar menunggu sampai nanti malam dimana ia tidak hanya akan mengulum telinga kekasihnya saja, tetapi juga bagian lain…

"Ah, lain kali saja. Aku ada janji dengan kakak"

Seringai Jongin lenyap. Ia melotot. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dengan benar lagi di kursinya sendiri.

"Maaf, Jongin" Zitao berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang berwajah kesal. Tetapi Jongin langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya cepat. Ia tersenyum.

"Lain kali saja kalau begitu"

Zitao tersenyum lega dan menghadap lagi ke depan. Jongin mengangkat alis.

_Tidak apa-apa, Zitao. Toh kau tidak akan bertemu kakakmu juga nanti,pikir Jongin. _

_._

Yifan memasuki kelas Zitao yang sudah sepi. Ia baru saja ada ujian susulan. Ia terkejut ketika ia tidak melihat adiknya dimanapun. Mata Yifan menyipit ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Mereka saling melotot lama sekali sampai Jongin berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Menabrak bahu Yifan dengan sengaja.

"Kalau kau mencari Zitao, Dia sudah pulang duluan dari tadi. Ia terus menggerutu tentang kakaknya yang lama sekali"

Yifan terperangah. _Zitao sudah pulang duluan?_

Ia bergegas meninggalkan kelas kosong itu dan pulang ke rumah. Melewati Jongin yang berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya.

.

Zitao sudah menunggu selama tiga jam dalam gedung olahraga. Ia memilih gedung ini karena ia bisa menonton klub basket bermain apabila kakaknya masih ada kelas. Tapi sepertinya ia salah. Ia heran kenapa gedung ini sepi. Tidak biasanya. Sekolah sudah hampir kosong dan kakaknya juga belum muncul.

Ia menghela nafas. Apakah kakaknya masih marah padanya? Kenapa ia tidak mau membalas pesannya? Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan akan menghubungi kakaknya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ponselnya sudah mati. Zitao mengeluh kecewa dan menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Baterainya pasti sudah habis. Jongin terus meminjam ponselnya untuk bermain game selama pelajaran tadi.

Zitao memutuskan untuk menunggu setengah jam lagi. Barangkali kakaknya masih ada kursus. Ia menunggu dan menunggu sampai hari sudah sore. Ia menyadari bahwa udara di dalam gedung itu mulai dingin. Ia merapatkan blazer ke tubuhnya.

"Gege, kau dimana…?" Zitao menggigil kedinginan.

Zitao mulai lelah menunggu dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa pintu gedung olahraga itu sudah terkunci.

Zitao panik. Ia berteriak minta tolong tetapi tak ada yang datang. Tentu saja. Mungkin sekarang sudah malam. Tak ada lagi yang berada di sekolah. Ia berlarian ke sana kemari mencoba menemukan jendela yang terbuka. Tetapi semuanya terkunci rapat.

"BUKAKAN PINTUNYA! TOLONG AKU!" Zitao berteriak putus asa.

Anehnya, udara semakin dingin. Ia menggertakkan giginya kedinginan. Ia meringkuk di sudut gedung. Gedung ini gelap dan lampunya tidak bisa menyala. Zitao bersumpah ia mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia boleh tidak takut pada siapapun. Ia memang jagoan. Tapi ia tidak mau berurusan dengan hantu dan semacamnya. Ia mengeluh dan menangis. Ia kedinginan dan tidak ada kain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berlindung. Tangisannya semakin keras. Zitao menangis sampai hidungnya merah. Entah karena kedinginan atau menangis berjam-jam. Ia menekuk lututnya dan berpikir apakah ia akan mati kedinginan disini.

"Gege… kenapa kau tidak datang…?" isaknya.

.

Yifan membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Zitao tapi nomornya selalu tidak aktif! Dimana adiknya?! Ini sudah malam, kenapa ia belum pulang juga? Yifan berpikir apakah adiknya itu main lagi dengan Jongin. Tapi anak itu bilang Zitao sudah pulang duluan… tidak,tidak. Jangan pernah mempercayai kata-kata anak itu. lagipula Zitao bilang ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan dirinya.

Jantung Yifan mencelos. _Jangan-jangan…._

Ia membuka menu pesan di ponselnya. Ia membaca ulang pesan masuk dari Zitao tadi siang.

_**To: Gegege **_____

_**From: Panda ^w^**_

_**Gege, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. **_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama nanti?**_

_**Aku tunggu di gedung olahraga.**_

Tidak. Jangan bilang Zitao masih ada di gedung olahraga. Yifan berlari menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas menuju sekolah.

"Yifan, kau sudah menemukan Zitao?" tanya ibunya yang khawatir.

"Aku akan mencarinya" ujar Yifan terengah-engah. Dengan itu ia berlari menuju halte bus. Ia langsung melompat dari bus ketika kendaraan itu melewati gedung sekolahnya. Ia berusaha membuka pintu gerbang yang ternyata sudah terkunci.

"Sial!" ia menendang pintu gerbang itu. Ia bemaksud untuk memanjatnya ketika ia dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Siapa itu?!"

Sinar dari senter menerangi wajah Yifan. Ia bertemu dengan wajah Paman He Yi, penjaga keamanan.

"Yifan?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah malam-malam begini?!"

"Paman! Tolong bukakan pintu gerbang! Aku harus ke gedung olahraga sekarang!"

"Mau apa kau kesana? Bukannya gedung itu baru mulai direnovasi?"

"Adikku! Adikku ada disana!" jelas Yifan panik.

"Apa?! bagaimana bisa?"

"Cepat, Paman! Aku sangat khawatir!"

"I-iya-"

Paman He Yi buru-buru membuka pintu gerbang dan menemani Yifan ke gedung olahraga yang terletak di belakang.

"Kau tahu, Yifan? Gedung itu direnovasi karena pendingin udaranya sudah rusak! Mesin itu kadang hidup dan mati sendiri! tapi kalau dia sudah hidup, temperaturnya akan terus menurun! Adikmu bisa kedinginan!"

Jantung Yifan mencelos lagi. _Zitao punya alergi terhadap udara dingin…_

"Paman, jangan menakutiku!"

"Aku tidak menakutimu! Aduuuh kenapa adikmu bisa ada disana?!"

Penjaga keamanan itu membuka pintu gedung olahraga begitu mereka sampai. Begitu mereka masuk, Yifan langsung menggigil kedinginan. Benar juga. pendingin udaranya bekerja maksimal. Lampu disana juga rusak. Mereka menyusuri gedung yang gelap itu dengan hanya bantuan senter. Yifan melonjak ketika mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak di sudut. Ia merebut senter itu dari tangan Paman He Yi dan mengarahkannya ke titik tadi. Dan matanya melebar.

Adiknya, meringkuk tak sadarkan diri di sudut gelap itu. Wajahnya sepucat hantu dan tubuhnya sedingin es.

"ZITAO!"

_-to be continued-_

_Lebih pendek dari biasanya. Tapi readers tetap mau review,kan? Kan? .-. author need more reviews. See ya ^^ – HZTWYF-_


	4. Promise

**Title : All About Us**

**Main cast : Tao, Kris, Kai**

**Pair : Taoris**

**Genre : Angst, Romance,Incest,Tragedy**

All about us

Chapter IV

"Yifan, tenanglah. Zitao pasti baik-baik saja…," ujar Nyonya Huang. Ia baru saja dihubungi oleh putra sulungnya tersebut bahwa Zitao sudah ditemukan. Betapa cemasnya ia ketika Yifan mengabarkan bahwa Zitao ditemukan terkunci di gedung olahraga sekolah yang sedang direnovasi. Sejak kecil, Zitao punya alergi terhadap dingin. Ia akan kesulitan bernafas apabila berkontak dengan udara dingin terlalu lama. Nyonya Huang tidak habis pikir kenapa Zitao bisa berada di tempat seperti itu.

Yifan berdiri dengan gelisah di depan pintu kamar dimana Zitao masih dirawat. Beberapa saat yang lalu, paramedis sudah mengusahakan pertolongan pertama pada adiknya. Kini, ia sudah dibawa ke kamar biasa untuk istirahat, meskipun begitu, mereka masih belum diijinkan untuk masuk. Yifan berkali-kali mengintip dari kaca pintu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kamar. Tampak Zitao terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa selang yang disambung di tangannya. Seorang dokter dan perawat tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Yifan yang berdesir menyaksikan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan seperti itu. Ia melihat dengan kagum pada sepasang penyembuh tersebut. Mereka membuka pintu kamar menandakan perawatan telah selesai.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?!" todong Yifan seketika mereka keluar.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Yifan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Zitao sudah kami beri pertolongan pertama. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Sekarang, biarkan dia istirahat dulu," ujar sang dokter.

Yifan bernafas lega dan bersandar pada dinding, bersyukur bahwa Zitao baik-baik saja. Nyonya Huang memeluk Tuan Wu dan berterima kasih pada dokter. Ia menghapus air matanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar, ia melihat Yifan sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dimana Zitao terlelap. Wajahnya memang masih pucat, tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak sedingin tadi.

"Yifan, ini sudah larut malam. Istirahatlah…," saran ibunya. Tidak tega melihat putra tertuanya kebingungan sedari tadi.

Yifan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan menjaga Zitao. Ibu dan Ayah pulang saja."

"Mana mungkin ibu meninggalkan Zitao! kau yang harus pulang, bukankah besok kau harus sekolah?!"

Yifan menghela nafas dan menatap ibunya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kelelahan, wajahnya begitu letih, tetapi ia sungguh tidak keberatan.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku yang menyebabkan Zitao jadi seperti ini. Aku ingin menemaninya dan langsung minta maaf padanya saat dia bangun besok pagi."

"Tapi sekolahmu…"

"Bagiku Zitao lebih penting," potong Yifan cepat. Ia tidak peduli apabila ia terkesan kasar kepada orangtuanya. Ia khawatir setengah mati. Yang paling ia inginkan sekarang adalah melihat Zitao bangun. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Zitao sehat-sehat saja.

Suami istri tersebut saling berpandangan. Kadang mereka sangat bersyukur memiliki putra sebaik Yifan. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Itu tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kami akan datang lagi esok pagi untuk membawakan seragam dan tasmu," ujar Tuan Wu.

"Ya…aku juga akan mengurus surat istirahat untuk Zitao."

"Kami pulang dulu. Jaga adikmu baik-baik,ya,Yifan…," Yifan mengangguk. Nyonya Huang memeluk Yifan dan mengecup kening Zitao. Dengan itu, Suami istri tersebut meninggalkan kedua putranya.

Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zitao. Wajahnya sedih ketika ia menyentuh pipi Zitao yang pucat. Ia merapatkan selimut agar Zitao semakin hangat. Tak lupa ia menggenggam tangan Zitao. Meremas dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"Maafkan Gege, maafkan Gege yang jahat ini…," Yifan berbisik lirih.

Zitao bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Yifan menguap dan merasakan kantuk menguasainya. Maka ia mengecup tangan adiknya dengan lembut. Juga dahi dimana Ibu mereka barusan mengecupnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas ranjang dan berpikir tentang rasa sakit yang akan ia dapatkan esok ketika ia bangun dengan posisi tidur seperti ini. Tapi mana Yifan peduli? Masih menggenggam tangan Zitao, ia pun terlelap.

.

Zitao mennggosok-gosok kedua matanya dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi ketika ia melihat surai berwarna pirang lebat menggelitik lengannya.

"Gege…?"

Tubunnya terasa sangat hangat. Khususnya di bagian tangan. Dimana kakaknya menggenggam erat seolah ia akan hilang setiap saat. Zitao menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu sedikitpun bagaimana bisa selamat dari bencana semalam. Dan juga kenapa Yifan ada bersamanya sekarang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai kepala sang kakak hanya untuk ditarik kembali ketika kepala tersebut bergerak pelan.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya. Menguap. Matanya yang masih belum beradaptasi seketika berbinar ketika menemukan Zitao menatap wajahnya.

"Zitao…? Kau sudah bangun…! Syukurlah!" Yifan tersenyum lebar. Zitao hanya diam dan melihat ke depan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah merasa lebih sehat?" tanya sang kakak.

"Yah, begitulah…," Zitao menjawab pelan.

Yifan maklum atas tingkah adiknya. Bagaimanapun, ini merupakan salahnya sampai Zitao dirawat di rumah sakit. Zitao menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Yifan dan melipatnya di dada. Yifan berdeham pelan, sadar betul akan suasana canggung yang sedang berlangsung.

"Dengar, Zitao-" buka Yifan, ia baru saja ingin meminta maaf tetapi kalimatnya dipotong dengan dingin oleh adiknya.

"Kenapa kemarin Gege tidak datang?"

Wajah Zitao tampak begitu kesal. Tatapannya lurus menghindari Yifan.

"Maafkan aku, Zitao. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau masih ada disana- Jongin bilang kau sudah pulang dan-"

"Jadi sekarang Gege menyalahkan Jongin?"

"Apa? bukan-"

"Kenapa Gege selalu menyalahkannya? Jongin anak baik. Jongin adalah satu-satunya temanku di sekolah."

Yifan berpikir keras agar Zitao mau diam soal Jongin. Karena entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat Zitao memuji Jongin di hadapannya.

"Aku nyaris mati kemarin, dan dimana kau, Gege? Barangkali bersama si Yixing itu. Apa aku salah?"

Yixing dan dirinya hanya teman. Kenapa Zitao selalu mempermasalahkan itu?

"Padahal aku hanya ingin berbaikan dengan Gege…," Zitao berkata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf…"

Yifan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menyakiti adiknya.

"Zitao…," Yifan mencoba meraih tangan Zitao hanya untuk ditepis dengan kasar.

"Pergi. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

Hancur adalah ketika Zitao tidak menganggap Yifan lagi sebagai kakaknya.

.

"Begitulah. Zitao masih butuh istirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Harap maklum," ujar Yifan kepada wali kelas Zitao. Ia sedang mengurus surat izin sakit adiknya. Guru Li meneliti surat dokter yang Yifan berikan dan melipatnya lagi.

"Ah, baiklah. Yang penting Zitao sehat. Ck, anak itu…kenapa bisa ada kejadian seperti itu? aku harus mengabari pihak pengurus gedung ini…" Guru Li menggumam tidak jelas dan mengangkat telepon, barangkali menghubungi pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas renovasi gedung olahraga dimana insiden tersebut terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas perhatian Bapak," Yifan membungkuk dan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Ah, Wu!" seru Guru Li.

"I-iya? ada apa, Guru Li…?" Yifan kembali lagi ke meja guru olahraga tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan soal pertandingan pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang akan berlangsung mulai besok. Pastikan kau datang. Oke?"

Keadaan Zitao membuat Yifan sama sekali lupa dengan pertandingan tersebut. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa pertandingan prestisius itu akan dimulai besok. Sebagai seorang kapten tim SM Academy, ia sadar betul tidak pantas mengucapkan ini, tapi…

"Ah, begini, Guru Li. Soal pertandingan itu, saya…,"

.

Yifan menghela nafas setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Guru Li. Ia tahu. Ia tahu dirinya egois. Tapi apa gunanya bertanding apabila Zitao masih belum sehat? Ia tidak akan konsenstrasi dan bisa dipastikan kalah.

Ia melirik jam tangannya dan buru-buru masuk kelas ketika menyadari jam pelajaran ketiga sudah lama dimulai. Tanpa ia duga, seseorang telah berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya. Yifan mengernyitkan dahi.

_Siapa?_

Yifan berjalan lebih cepat dan air mukanya langsung berubah begitu menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

Kim Jongin.

Jongin mendongak menyadari langkah kaki yang makin dekat. Ia benci mengakui merasa lega bertemu Yifan, meskipun itulah tujuan utamanya menunggu di depan kelas orang yang paling ia benci ini. Yifan berniat mengacuhkan Jongin dan masuk kelas saja, tapi Jongin lebih dulu menghalangi pintu.

"Tunggu."

Yifan melihat kemanapun kecuali wajah Jongin. Menghela nafas, ia mengalihkan tangan Jongin yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Ada perlu apa? cepat katakan. Aku buru-buru," tanyanya dingin.

Mendengar ini, Jongin mendengus keras.

"Dengar, Yifan. Jangan salah sangka. Kalau bukan demi Zitao, kau pikir aku sudi menunggumu di depan kelasmu begini?"

Wajah Yifan semakin tegang ketika Jongin menyebut-nyebut nama adiknya.

"Dan apa urusanmu dengan adikku?"

Jongin menatap tajam Yifan lama sekali. sampai-sampai Yifan berpikir ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dimana Zitao? kenapa hari ini tidak masuk?" tanya Jongin, akhirnya.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu begitu saja?"

Jongin tersentak oleh pernyataan Yifan dan mencengkeram kerah seragam seniornya tersebut. Perbedaan tinggi badan tak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun.

"Jangan keras kepala!" desis Jongin. "Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku! aku menunggunya dari pagi dan ternyata ia tak pernah datang. Bangkunya kosong-"

"Oh, diamlah, Kim Jongin. Aku tidak perlu mendengar omong kosongmu soal adikku," Yifan menurunkan tangan Jongin dari bajunya. Ia membuka pintu kelas, tetapi Jongin masih belum menyerah.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai!"

"Ada apa ini?" kedua siswa tersebut terkejut oleh pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Guru Wang berdiri di depan pintu dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Wu Yifan, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas? dan kau, Kim Jongin, kau anak kelas satu,kan? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Gu-guru Wang, maaf! aku akan segera masuk." Yifan membungkuk dan menepis tangan Jongin yang kini mencengkeram lengannya. Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih pada Guru Wang sehingga ia bisa bebas dari orang itu.

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Kim Jongin, masuk ke kelasmu. Sekarang juga," perintah Guru Wang. Jongin menggigit bibirnya kesal. Dengan rasa penasaran yang belum tuntas, ia meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Ia bersumpah senior sialan itu akan mendapat balasannya.

"Hei," sapa Yixing begitu Yifan duduk di bangkunya. "Aku dengar adikmu terkunci di gedung olahraga. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah…hari ini dia keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab Yifan. Ia mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya.

"Rumah sakit? aku harap Zitao sehat-sehat saja…," Yixing kedengaran khawatir. "Oh iya, ada anak bernama Jongin yang mencari-carimu dari tadi."

"Oh begitu?" Yifan acuh.

"Iya. Dia keras kepala sekali. Menolak pergi sebelum kau datang."

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan kesini lagi."

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada. Kerjakan tugasmu. Guru Wang melihat kita."

Yifan menatap papan tulis yang bertuliskan soal matematika. Ia menyalinnya di kertas dan ujung pensil yang ia gunakan seketika patah. Mengumpat, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak mau menyalahkan siapapun soal Zitao yang kini resmi mengacuhkannya, tapi ia juga tidak mau Jongin memanfaatkan renggangnya hubungan mereka dengan mendekati adiknya lagi.

"_Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku! aku menunggunya dari pagi dan ternyata ia tak pernah datang!"_

Terngiang lagi kata-kata Jongin tadi. Yifan bersumpah, wajah Jongin memang terlihat sangat khawatir. Bahkan terlalu khawatir. Tapi Yifan tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka Jongin mengkhawatirkan Zitao secara berlebihan. Jongin tidak berhak menyayangi adiknya melebihi dirinya, sang kakak. Meskipun ia berani bertaruh rasa sayangnya lebih dan lebih dalam dari siapapun di dunia ini. Tak juga kedua orangtuanya.

.

Zitao sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan ini menjadi kesempatan bagi Yifan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Hari itu hari sabtu. Zitao masih berbaring di kamarnya. Meskipun sudah baikan, ibu mereka mewanti-wanti agar si bungsu istirahat terus. Yifan hanya ingin menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan membuatkan semangkuk ramen untuk sang adik. Zitao masih menolak bicara, tapi Yifan tak akan menyerah.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Itulah sambutan yang didapatkan Yifan ketika ia masuk ke kamar adiknya. Ia tersenyum getir dan menerjang masuk. Tampaknya Zitao sedang bosan dan memutuskan untuk main playstation. Yifan melihat ini sebagai kesempatan dan menawarkan jasanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yifan, mengambil posisi di sebelah Zitao.

"…," hanya bisu yang menjawab.

Yifan tersenyum kecut.

"Hei, ayo kita bertanding! Gege punya koleksi baru-"

"Tidak usah."

Yifan nyaris kehabisan akal. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Ia menggeser nampan berisi ramen yang masih hangat ke hadapan Zitao. Agaknya ini menarik sedikit perhatiannya, Yifan tahu Zitao tak akan menolak ramen buatannya.

"Lihat, Gege buatkan ramen untukmu. Kau lapar,kan?"

Jari-jari Zitao berhenti bermain dengan joysticknya. Jujur, ia ingin sekali menyantapnya…tapi rasa kesalnya pada Yifan jauh lebih besar. Merapatkan bibirnya kesal, ia beringsut menjauh dari kakaknya, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk ramen tersebut yang menyebabkan isinya tumpah ke lantai.

"Awas!"

Zitao melompat sebelum kuahnya menodai celananya. Yifan hanya bisa menganga melihat karyanya menggenang di lantai percuma. Keduanya hanya menatap ramen itu. Sekarang siapa yang salah?

"Li-lihat perbuatan Gege! Kamarku jadi kotor,kan?!"

"A- ma-maafkan aku…"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Cepat bersihkan!"

"Ba-baik…"

Zitao membanting joysticknya dan naik ke atas ranjang. Ia menunjukkan punggungnya pada sang kakak. Yifan melihat ramen yang berserakan di lantai. Ia meninggalkan kamar adiknya dan mengambil alat pel. Yifan menghela nafas. Membujuk Zitao yang marah jauh lebih sulit daripada yang ia duga.

.

Setelah selesai mengepel lantai kamar Zitao, ditambah dengan merapikan playstation yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja karena kesal, Yifan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja. Ia tidak mau membuat adiknya semakin marah, karena ia pikir apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun usahanya, Zitao selalu menganggapnya salah.

Yifan mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Ia bangkit dan menuju pintu depan. Apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut. Tebak siapa?

Kim Jongin bertamu ke rumah.

.

"Kau…?!"

"Halo, Kakak Zitao," sapa Jongin ceria, tetapi seringainya tak pernah pudar.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" desis Yifan marah.

"Tentu saja tidak untuk menemuimu, Senior."

Yifan baru saja akan menutup pintu ketika ia mendengar suara ibunya.

"Siapa yang datang, Yifan?"

"Ah- bu-bukan siapa-siapa-"

"Hei,kasar sekali kau," Jongin memutar bola matanya. Tanpa dipersilahkan, ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam. Tersenyum sangat manis, ia membungkuk rendah sekali pada Nyonya Huang.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Huang. Perkenalkan, saya Kim Jongin, teman baik Zitao."

Yifan ingin sekali menonjok kepala Jongin sekarang. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya nanti?

"Oooooh! Teman Zitao?! benarkah?! Aku pikir anak itu tidak punya teman…kenapa tidak ada satupun teman dari sekolah yang menjenguknya! Ah, syukurlah kau datang, Nak!"

Yifan melotot ketika Ibunya memeluk Jongin erat. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Kim Jongin, Ibu," jawab Jongin manis.

_Ibu?!_

"Kim… Kau orang korea?!" entah kenapa Nyonya Huang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Ah, benar. Tepatnya Korea Selatan."

"Kami juga punya saudara di Korea! Sudah lama sekali kami tidak mengunjunginya…"

Yifan menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangannya. Kenapa sekarang ibunya malah curhat?!

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, Ibu antar ke kamar Zitao! Zitao pasti kesepian! Oh ya, Yifan, tolong buatkan minum untuk Jongin,ya!"

Yifan mendengus. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?! Ia memperhatikan Ibunya dan Jongin naik ke lantai atas, masih merangkul tamu mereka. Yifan melihat dengan jelas seringai yang Jongin tujukan padanya. Ia membalik jempol ke bawah dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Yifan bersumpah tak pernah ingin membunuh seseorang sebelum ini.

.

Lama sekali Ibu mereka di dalam kamar Zitao. Jongin menyukai keramahan Nyonya Huang, tapi ia juga ingin sekali orang ini pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya dan Zitao sendirian. Zitao masih terlihat belum sehat. Tetapi Jongin mengakui ketampanan masih terlihat di wajah kekasihnya ini.

"Yifan. Kenapa dia lama sekali,ya? bukankah tadi sudah ibu suruh mengantar minum?"

"Mungkin Senior Yifan sedang belajar," canda Jongin.

"Ah, anak itu benar-benar. Ibu akan turun ke bawah. Nak Jongin, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

"Tentu, Ibu."

Jongin menunggu Nyonya Huang menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah memastikan langkahnya menjauh, ia langsung melompat dan memeluk Zitao. Erat sekali.

"Jongin! aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Zitao tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku rindu sekali padamu." Jongin menciumi pipi Zitao.

Jongin mendorong Zitao dan dirinya ka atas ranjang. Kini, Jongin menindih tubuh Zitao dan merekapun berciuman sampai kehabisan nafas.

"Haaah Jongin! tunggu, biarkan aku bernafas!"

"Tapi aku masih ingin menciummu…," Jongin pura-pura cemberut.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bodoh."

"Aku bisa memberi nafas buatan untukmu."

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Zitao. Zitao memeluk kekasihnya dan membelai-belai punggungnya. Jongin sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya dirinya dan Zitao.

"Maaf."

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin?"

"Hmm…," Jongin hanya menggumam.

Jongin merasa bersalah mengingat bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Zitao terkunci di gedung olahraga. Tapi mana mau ia mengakui hal itu? Zitao akan membencinya dan Yifan akan mengambil alih posisinya lagi. Menyeringai, ia memuji otaknya. Agaknya, berkat insiden kemarin, Zitao dan Yifan salah paham. Sungguh efektif, bukan?

Jongin tersenyum puas dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dan memberikan isyarat yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka berdua. Zitao tertawa.

"Jangan! Ibuku ada di rumah…"

"Tapi…," Jongin merengek.

"Kamar kakak tepat di depan kamarku."

Jongin menyeringai. Biar. Kalau perlu biarkan dia melihat semuanya. Ia harus tahu siapa Jongin sebenarnya. Bukan sekedar teman baik, tetapi juga kekasih Zitao. Satu-satunya orang yang akan diajak Zitao untuk bercinta. Bukan orang lain bukan kakaknya. Wu Yifan harus tahu posisinya. Kakak tak seharusnya menghalangi kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Setidaknya…biarkan aku.." Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menduduki paha Zitao. Masih berbaring, Zitao melihat Jongin membuka resleting celananya. Jongin berjumpa dengan penis Zitao. Ia melingkarkan jemarinya di batang itu dan melihat dengan puas wajah Zitao yang merasakan kenikmatan.

"Baiklah…lakukan sesukamu."

.

Setelah dipaksa beberapa kali, akhirnya Yifan bersedia mengantarkan minum untuk Jongin. Membawa nampan berisikan jus dan kue kering, ia menuju ke kamar Zitao. Tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu, ia masuk begitu saja. Apa yang ia lihat membuat nampannya nyaris jatuh.

Zitao, tanpa kaos, berada di atas tubuh Jongin.

.

"Sial!" umpat Zitao pelan. Ia segera bangkit dari tubuh Jongin dan mencari kaosnya yang entah berada dimana. Alih-alih merasa malu, Jongin malah sangat menikmati wajah Yifan sekarang.

Yifan tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Demi Tuhan. Apa yang baru saja adiknya lakukan?!

"Jongin, sepertinya kau harus pulang," ujar Zitao yang kini sudah memakai kaos.

"Ah? Pulang? kita baru saja mulai,kan…," Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan…oke?"

"Baiklah…"

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang dan merapikan rambut serta bajunya. Yifan menolak melihat ketika Jongin memeluk Zitao sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Baobei."

Zitao hanya mengangguk. Jongin menyeringai ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Yifan.

"Biarpun ini kamar adikmu. Lain kali, apabila tidak mau melihat yang lebih jauh, ketuk pintu dulu."

Yifan menggertakkan giginya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, di sudut bibir Jongin. Cairan berwarna putih…Jongin mengetahui apa yang Yifan lihat dan menjilat cairan tersebut dengan sengaja di depannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Zitao~"

"Oke…hati –hati di jalan."

Jongin meninggalkan kamar Zitao dan turun ke bawah. Yifan mencoba mencari penjelasan di wajah Zitao, tetapi adiknya hanya diam dan menatap kemanapun selain wajah sang kakak.

.

"Jongin, kau sudah mau pulang, Nak?" tanya Nyonya Huang.

""Iya, Bibi. Zitao masih butuh istirahat,kan? Aku ingin dia cepat masuk sekolah."

"Aww kau baik sekali, Nak…"

"Bibi juga sangat ramah. Aku suka sekali. Apa aku boleh main kesini lagi…?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bebas main kesini! Teman Zitao dipersilahkan kapanpun ke rumah ini!"

"Bibi…mengingatkanku pada Ibu," ujar Jongin sedih.

"Ibumu? Dimana dia, Nak?" tanya Nyonya Huang khawatir.

"Ibu ada di Korea. Begitu juga ayah. Aku hidup sendiri di Cina."

"Ah…begitu…, kau pasti kesepian. Kalau begitu seringlah main-main kesini, Nak."

"Terima kasih, Bibi. Mungkin ini tidak pantas, tapi apa aku boleh memanggil Bibi dengan…'Ibu'?" tanya Jongin malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, Nak Jongin! kau sudah ibu anggap anak sendiri!"

Yifan serasa teriris mendengar semua itu. Ibu belum tahu apa yang sudah anak ini lakukan pada anak bungsunya…

"Oh ya, Ibu. Ada satu hal yang sangat ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa itu, Nak?"

"Kenapa marga Zitao dan kakaknya berbeda? Apa mereka…bukan saudara kandung?"

"Oh, kau salah. Hanya saja, keluarga Ibu tidak mengijinkan nama keluarga ibu diganti meskipun sudah menikah. Karena itu, Zitao mengikuti marga Ibu. Begitulah, memang sedikit membingungkan," jelasnya sabar.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar saudara kandung?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka kedua putra ibu yang tampan,kan?"

"Begitu…jadi aku masih punya kesempatan…," gumam Jongin.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Nak?"

"Ah, tidak. Zitao memang sangat tampan. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu, Ibu, kakak Zitao." Jongin melirik Yifan." Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Hati-hati,Nak!"

Jonging melambai dengan riang. Ia masuk dalam mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah keluarga tersebut. Yifan mengepalkan tinjunya dan meninju dinding yang ada di dekatnya setelah ibunya masuk. Hanya… sampai kapan bisa tahan melihat Jongin bersama Zitao?

.

Ini adalah hari kedua Zitao beristirahat di rumah dan besok ia harus sekolah lagi. Bosan. Ia berpikir kalau saja ia tidak bertengkar dengan kakaknya…mereka akan bermain ini dan itu. Tapi Zitao masih belum mau memaafkan sang kakak begitu saja. Kadang ia merasa terlalu keras pada Yifan. Tapi beginilah dirinya.

Mengganti-ganti saluran secara berurutan, matanya menangkap sebuah siaran pertandingan basket. Ia bersyukur masih ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Pertandingan basket ini adalah turnamen tahunan yang diadakan untuk seluruh sekolah menengah atas di Cina. Mencari tim terbaik dari seluruh sekolah dan menjaring bakat-bakat baru.

Zitao mengangkat tubuhnya yang malas dari kasur. Sepertinya ia cukup familiar dengan turnamen ini. Mengingat-ingat, ia sering mendengar kakaknya membahas ini dengan dirinya. Meskipun Zitao hanya mendengar sambil lalu, tapi ia paham sekali minat sang kakak dalam olahraga satu ini.

Kini tim berseragam hitam memasuki lapangan. Zitao mengenal salah seorang pemain tersebut sebagai teman sekelas Yifan… juga ada Guru Li, pelatih tim basket mereka. SM Academy sedang bertanding! Tapi tunggu…apabila sekolahnya sedang bertanding, dimana kakaknya? Zitao menyipitkan mata mencari sosok jangkung sang kakak, tapi ia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Peluit berbunyi dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Sial. Dimana kakaknya?!

Jangan-jangan…

Zitao bangkit dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar. Gugup, ia mengangkat tangan untuk membuka pintu kamar yang persis berada di depan kamarnya. Ada. Sang kakak. Sedang menonton siaran yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Gege pikir apa yang Gege lakukan disini?!" tanya Zitao heran.

Yifan yang sedang konsentrasi menonton timnya beraksi, terkejut oleh Zitao yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kamarnya.

"Oh, Zitao?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir dan menghampiri sang kakak. Berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang Gege lakukan di kamar?!"

"Erm…menonton televisi?"

"Hah?! maksudku- kenapa Gege ada disini dan bukannya malah-" Kehabisan kata-kata,Zitao menunjuk televisi dan kemudian menatap Yifan lagi. "Gege kapten tim basket,kan?!"

"Oh,itu," Yifan tampaknya sudah mulai paham. "Benar, aku kapten tim basket SM Academy."

"Lalu kenapa Gege tidak ikut bertanding?"

"Karena aku harus menjaga rumah? Ibu dan ayah pergi ke luar kota,kan?"

"Alasan macam apa itu?!"

Yifan menghela nafas. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku harus menjagamu. Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Aku sudah sehat! Demi Tuhan!"

"Zitao, aku tidak peduli kau sudah sehat atau tidak. Yang aku tahu hanya aku harus menjagamu."

Zitao terperangah.

"Tapi…Gege adalah kapten tim… dan juga andalan,kan? Selain itu, banyak sekali pencari bakat yang akan datang! Kenapa Gege membuang kesempatan itu?"

Senyum Yifan hanya membuat Zitao semakin kesal.

"Jangan tersenyum! Gege ingin menjadi pemain NBA,kan?!"

"Ah, tidak lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku memang selalu bilang kalau aku ingin main di NBA. Tapi… aku sudah berubah pikiran."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada yang lebih penting daripada bermain basket di negara lain."

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tahu sudah kalah dalam perdebatan ini. Yifan tersenyum dan meraih tangan adiknya untuk duduk lagi, menikmati pertandingan yang sudah main setengah jalan.

"Ini baru awal,kan? Masih ada pertandingan selanjutnya…Gege harus main."

"Hmm…Aku khawatir tetap tidak bisa ikut. Guru Li marah besar saat aku bilang tidak akan ikut main hari ini."

"Benarkah?!"

"Yeah," Yifan terkekeh. "Dia bilang aku akan dipecat jadi kapten tim kalau tetap tidak datang."

"Gege…kau tahu itu tidak lucu,kan…"

Yifan melirik sang adik. Zitao memeluk bantal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia meraih pipi adiknya kemudian mencubitnya, membuat Zitao protes.

"Gege!" Zitao menepis tangan Yifan. Pipinya jadi merah sekarang.

"Maafkan Gege?"

Mata Zitao melebar. Pipinya merona merah, Yifan tahu itu bukan karena cubitannya tadi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam bantal dan menggumam.

"Aku tidak punya Gege yang bodoh seperti ini."

"Aww hati Gege sakit mendengarnya," Yifan menyentuh dadanya yang tidak nyeri sama sekali.

"Padahal Gege kelihatan paling keren saat bermain basket…"

Zitao terdengar serius sekali hingga Yifan jadi merasa bersalah. Ia merangkul Zitao dan meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang adik.

"Maaf. Tapi ini keputusan Gege," jelas Yifan sabar, layaknya bicara pada seorang anak kecil.

"Apa itu berarti…tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagiku untuk melihat Gege main basket lagi…?"

"Hmm…boleh saja, tapi dengan satu syarat," Yifan melepas rangkulannya dan menatap adiknya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau menemani Gege main basket. Bagaimana?"

"Itu saja?"

"Gege belum selesai! satu lagi…"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan Gege…ya?"

Pipi Zitao lagi-lagi merona merah. Alih-alih menjawab sang kakak, ia naik ke atas ranjang milik Yifan dan berbaring. Yifan mengikuti pergerakan adiknya dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku mengantuk…Tidur denganku?" Zitao menguap dan menggosok-gosok matanya.

Senyum Yifan merekah seketika. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bangkit dan merayap mendekati Zitao. Melihat sang kakak datang, si bungsu langsung merapatkan tubuhnya. Yifan melingkarkan lengannya pada kepala Zitao dan memejamkan mata.

Damai.

Betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Berdua saja bersama Zitao. Tak ada pertengkaran. Tak ada tangisan. Tak ada kata-kata menyakitkan. Tak ada orang lain. Tak ada Jongin… Yifan membuka mata menyadari nama itu selalu muncul di kepalanya di setiap kebersamaannya dengan Zitao. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada si bungsu ketika ia merasa adiknya mennyandarkan kepala ke dadanya.

"Gege?"

"Hm?"

"Gege bilang sudah tidak mau bermain basket lagi. Apa alasannya?"

"Katakan saja…Gege punya cita-cita lain."

"Cita-cita lain? Apa itu?"

"Ha ha ha, kau ini benar-benar ingin tahu saja."

"Gege!" Zitao mencubit lengan Yifan.

Yifan tertawa pelan. Entah sejak kapan ia memutuskan hal itu. Tapi ia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan penderitaan Zitao yang berpangkal dari kecerobohannya.

"Mungkin lain kali Gege akan memberitahumu. Untuk sekarang…," Yifan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir mungil Zitao dan berbisik. "Itu rahasia."

.

Jongin tak pernah berhenti tersenyum sejak pagi. Zitao sudah sehat dan masuk sekolah. Karena itu, hari ini ia ingin Zitao hanya untuk dirinya. Ia semkain merasa diatas angin menyadari tak akan ada orang yang akan menganggunya. Termasuk si senior sialan itu.

Tetapi senior sialan yang ia maksud baru saja memasuki kelas dan menghampiri pujaan hatinya.

"Gege!" Zitao melihat sang kakak datang, senyumnya begitu cerah.

Jongin terperangah. Apa maksudnya ini? bukankah mereka sedang berseteru?

"Zitao, makan siang?" ajak Yifan. Zitao mengangguk lucu dan meninggalkan bangkunya tanpa perlu membereskan buku-bukunya. Yifan menggelengkan kepala dan turun tangan. Ia menyadari ada sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya, tepat di belakang bangku Zitao.

"Oh, hai, Jongin," sapa Yifan dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin melotot. Orang ini…!

"Jongin! ayo bergabung dengan kami. Kita makan siang bersama!" ajak Zitao riang.

Yifan harus menahan tawa menyaksikan wajah Jongin sekarang.

"Iya, Jongin. Jangan malu-malu," Yifan tersenyum begitu manis yang tentu saja palsu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku makan sendiri saja," ujar Jongin, menatap Yifan penuh dendam. Ia bangkit dan menabrak bahu Yifan dengan sengaja. Menyeringai, ia memperhatikan Jongin keluar kelas.

"Jongin!" Zitao hendak mengejar sang kekasih, tetapi Yifan merangkulnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mau kemana? Bukankah kau lapar? Hm?"

"Tapi, Jong-"

"Dia bilang ingin makan sendiri,kan? Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Zitao menimbang-nimbang untuk tetap mengejar Jongin atau mendengar Yifan. Tetapi senyum sang kakak yang begitu hangat dan makan siang lezat yang menunggunya sebentar lagi…terlalu berat untuk ditolak.

"Baiklah! Lets Go!" Zitao menggandeng tangan Yifan dan setengah berlari menuju kantin. Tawa riang mereka terdengar sepanjang koridor.

.

Yifan yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tim basket terpaksa harus pulang telat, bahkan Zitao harus pulang duluan. Menggertakkan lehernya karena letih, ia melewati halaman belakang, beberapa siswa terlihat berbincang disana. Mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah teman sekelasnya, Yifan hendak menyapa tetapi kemudian tak sengaja mendengar salah satu dari mereka menyebut-nyebut nama adiknya. Mereka bicara dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Yifan harus berhati-hati agar langkahnya tak terdengar, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Benarkah?!"

"Ssst jangan keras-keras, Bodoh! Aku tidak mau orang lain mendengar hal ini!"

"Tidak ada lagi siswa jam segini. Karena itu aku mengajakmu bicara setelah sekolah sepi."

"Tapi aku lihat Yifan masih ada di ruang basket tadi…"

"Dia pasti sudah pulang. Kalian mau dengar ceritaku,tidak?!"

"I-iya! Lanjutkan…"

Semuanya menahan nafas. Begitu juga Yifan.

_Apa? ada apa? _

Yifan menggigit bibirnya mengantisipasi hal buruk yang akan ia dengar.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan di awal tadi. Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Tapi aku mengatakan ini karena aku melihat bukti yang sangat-sangat jelas!"

"Bahwa adik Yifan gay?"

_APA?_

"Benar… begini ceritanya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, mungkin, aku tidak ingat betul. Aku dan Jian Hao baru saja latihan di gym. Karena sudah sore, kami memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi sebelum itu kami ingin mandi dulu di ruang klub. Kami heran melihat pintu ruang klub yang tidak terkunci. Setahuku, kami adalah orang terakhir yang latihan. Kemudian kami mendengar suara air dari bilik shower. Ternyata ada orang yang mandi. Kami pikir itu anggota klub atletik…karena itu kami langsung membuka tirai shower! Dan…dan…kalian tak akan percaya apa yang kami lihat…"

_Apa?! Apa?! _

Tanpa sadar, Yifan meremas bahu tasnya.

"Cepat katakan,You Ming!"

"Tunggu sebentar…mengingatnya saja aku jadi malu…"

"Sial! Cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Dasar kalian ini…"

"Di dalam biliki itu, ada Zitao, adik Yifan. Dia telanjang…"

"Ah, ternyata Cuma begitu…"

"Dengarkan dulu! Aku belum selesai, Bodoh!"

Menarik nafas panjang, You Ming berkata dengan dramatis.

"Tapi Zitao tidak sendiri! ada seorang lagi siswa disana. Dan kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kau yang tahu?"

"Kalian masih mau dengar,tidak?!" You Ming tiba-tiba tersinggung.

"Bisa lebih cepat?" ujar temannya jengkel.

"Justru ini yang menarik…siswa itu sama telanjangnya…dan...dan mereka tengah berciuman!"

Yifan nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. Berciuman?! Zitao?! dengan siswa?! Tapi…siapa-

"Siapa siswa satunya?!"

Jantung Yifan mencelos. Semoga dugaannya salah…tapi mengapa wajah orang itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya?!

"Teman sekelasnya…kalian tahu anak dari korea itu,kan? Kalau tidak salah namanya…"

"Kim Jongin."

.

"Oh,Gege, kau sudah pulang-"

Zitao mendengar Yifan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru membuat sang ayah yang tengah membaca koran, mengernyitkan dahi. Zitao yang tengah makan malampun terheran-heran. Kenapa sang kakak tidak menyapanya dan langsung naik ke kamar?

Zitao meninggalkan piringnya, disertai teriakan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya menghabiskan makan malamnya dulu, ia naik keatas dan langsung menuju kamar sang kakak. Tetapi dicoba berapa kalipun, pintu itu tidak bergerak. Pun ia coba memanggil nama kakaknya, tak pernah ada gerakan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

.

Esoknya, Yifan benar-benar menjauhi Zitao. Kembali pada hari-hari dimana mereka berseteru. Tetapi kini Yifan-lah yang menghindari sang adik. Keadaan jadi berbanding terbalik. Zitao tidak sekalem dirinya dan Yifan tetap membisu. Apa yang sebenarnya Yifan rasakan sebenarnya pun ia tak paham.

Setelah mendengar kesaksian itu. Hati Yifan hancur. Seolah ditikam oleh ribuan pisau dan hatinya tak hentinya berdarah. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran yang diberikan. Tangannya terus mengepal. Ia menarik rambut pirangnya seolah kepalanya pusing sekali. Ketika tak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya, ia merobek-robek buku tulisnya jadi serpihan. Menarik perhatian seisi kelasnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia balik menatap seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?!"

Seluruh temannya berjengit menyaksikan tingkah aneh Yifan. Teriakannya menggema di ruang kelas tersebut. Mereka langsung membuang muka dan menatap lagi ke depan. Takut. Yixinglah yang paling kaget, telinganya masih berdengung akibat jeritan Yifan tadi.

"Yifan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing pelan.

Yifan memutar kepalanya cepat sekali. Membuat Yixing hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Mata Yifan sangat merah. Begitu juga wajahnya. Seolah…menahan amarah.

"Apa wajahku ini masih belum jelas mengatakannya?!" desisnya berbahaya.

Yixing menelan ludah dan mengangguk berulang kali. Ia kembali menekuni bukunya dan berdoa agar Yifan tidak memakan siapapun yang membuatnya semarah ini. Suara besi berdecit menandakan Yifan mendorong kursi yang ia duduki sampai jatuh saat ia berdiri. Ia berderap meninggalkan ruang kelasnya, mendorong setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"MINGGIR!"

Teman-teman sekelasnya mencatat hari itu sebagai hari dimana Wu Yi Fan si murid teladan bertingkah buruk untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Pintu tangga darurat berdebam memuntahkan sosok Yifan yang penuh amarah. Jongin yang sedang mendengarkan musik sampai terbangun oleh suara berisik itu. Ia melihat Yifan melangkah ke arahnya. Wajahnya menggambarkan segalanya.

"Senior Wu yang populer sampai membuang-buang waktu untuk menemuiku. Ada apa ini?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Jongin."

"Coba saja," Jongin menyeringai.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yifan meraih kerah Jongin dan mendorongnya sampai ke tepi balkon. Tubuh Jongin menempel berbahaya di pagar besi. Sekali dorong, matilah ia bertemu lantai di bawah sana.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali. Jauhi. Adik. Ku." Geram Yifan.

"Kau tak bisa memisahkan sepasang kekasih, kau tahu?"

Mata Yifan melebar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kekasih. Jadi kau baru dengar gosip itu?"

"Itu tidak benar."

Yifan melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menjauhi Jongin.

"Sayangnya, iya. Aku dan Zitao sudah berpacaran. Aku heran Zitao masih belum mengatakannya padamu."

"Karena itu hanya halusinasimu saja! Zitao tidak mungkin menyukai-"

"Menyukai aku? atau menyukai sesama pria?"

"Aku lebih tidak terima kalau pria itu kau."

"Sudahlah, Senior! Biarkan adikmu bahagia! Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

"Aku kakaknya," ujar Yifan seolah itu hal yang paling jelas di dunia.

"Lalu? Apa tindakanmu itu benar? mencoba memisahkan Zitao dari kekasihnya?"

"Jangan mencoba mengaturku, Kim Jongin. Aku kakaknya dan aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Bah! Omong kosong…," dengus Jongin. "Seharusnya apa yang kau lihat kemarin sudah jelas,kan? Tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini."

"Apa…?"

"Di kamar Zitao. Aku dan dia. Andai kau tidak masuk begitu saja…kami sudah bercinta."

"Tidak…"

"Kau harus lihat wajahnya saat menciumku. Saat dia menyentuhku…saat kami saling membisikkan kata-kata mesra. Kau tak akan mau tahu sejauh apa hubungan kami, Senior."

Sudah sejauh itukah? Apa lagi yang Yifan tidak ketahui soal adiknya?

"Kali ini giliranku memperingatkanmu," pungkas Jongin. " Mundur. Jangan ganggu kami!"

.

"..ge."

"Gege."

"Gege!"

Yifan tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Zitao sudah berada di sisinya. Adiknya hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia gantungkan di pinggangnya. Rendah. Rendah sekali, sampai Yifan harus memalingkan wajah karena pipinya kini merah.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yifan.

Ia mendengar Zitao mendesah.

"Bisa bantu aku? kancingku lepas," Zitao mengangkat kemeja seragamnya. Yifan menatapnya dengan ragu. Akhirnya, ia meraih seragam itu dan memasang kancingnya. Zitao hanya memperhatikan sang kakak. Ia hanya mencoba peruntungan saja. Dengan sengaja ia mencabut kancingnya demi membuktikan apakah kakaknya masih peduli padanya.

Sementara itu, pikiran Yifan dipenuhi dengan gambar dimana Zitao yang hanya mengenakan handuk, bercumbu dengan Jongin, seperti yang sudah diceritakannya.

"Ge."

Itu saja cukup membuat Yifan tersentak dan tak sengaja menusuk jari telunjuknya.

"Ouch!" ia menjatuhkan jarum dan memegangi jarinya yang berdarah. Yifan menekan jarinya kuat-kuat agar darahnya berhenti mengucur. Satu gerakan cepat dan detik berikutnya, Zitao telah membungkus jari telunjuk tersebut di dalam rongga mulutnya. Yifan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Zitao. Mata itu menatap tepat ke kedua manik matanya. Masih mengulum,Yifan bisa merasakan lidah Zitao menjilat-jilat jari telunjuknya tersebut. Yifan merapatkan bibirnya dan mencabut paksa jarinya dari mulut Zitao.

"Su-sudah aku jahit… kau bisa pakai sekarang," Yifan menyerahkan seragam Zitao tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

"A-aku berangkat dulu. Sudah terlambat."

Meraih tasnya, Yifan buru-buru kabur sebelum pikirannya melayang ke hal-hal yang lebih jauh. Ia memutar daun pintu kamarnya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa pintunya terkunci. Ia berbalik dan mencoba mencari kunci pintunya.

"Ge, aku ingin bicara."

"Zitao? kau menguncinya? Cepat buka. Aku bisa terlambat."

"Ge."

"Zitao, jangan main-main-"

"GEGE!"

Tangan Yifan berhenti meraba-raba ranjangnya. Kunci pintu itu belum juga ia temukan. Zitao mendesah.

"Apa?" tanya Yifan gugup.

"Aku mohon, sebenarnya…ada apa denganmu, Ge!? Kau menjauhiku! Kau bahkan tak mau menatap mataku!"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh!? Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu!"

"Zitao, aku harus pergi. Aku mohon-"

Zitao berdecak kesal dan berderap menuju sang kakak. Yifan direngkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji…," ujar Zitao sedih. "Berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi? aku benci sekali kalau bertengkar denganmu, Ge…"

"Zitao-"

"Katakan. Apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku akan mendengarnya."

Sanggupkah ia mengatakannya? Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri…

"Katakan," Zitao tersenyum di bahunya. "Bukankah kita bersaudara?"

_Saudara…_ entah mengapa, kata-kata itu begitu menyakiti hati Yifan.

"Zitao…"

Yifan melepas pelukan erat sang adik. Ia menyentuh dada telanjang Zitao dan menatap sedih adiknya.

"Katakan."

Yifan memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ge?"

"BenarkahkauberpacarandenganJongin-"

"Hah?" Zitao berkedip tidak paham.

"Be-benarkah…kau berpacaran dengan…Jongin…?"

Yifan berhasil mengatakannya. Ia menatap mata Zitao, mencoba menemukan jawaban disana. Secepat ia tahu kebenarannya, semakin baik. Apabila hatinya akan hancur, maka hancur saja.

"Zitao…?"

Diluar dugaan, Zitao menyeringai. Ia menjauhi sang kakak dan membelakanginya.

"Zitao? jawab aku."

Diamnya Zitao membuat Yifan marah.

"Zitao! jawab-"

"Apa yang Jongin katakan?"

"Apa?"

"Jongin…memangnya dia bilang apa?"

"Dia-," suara Yifan tercekat. "Segalanya…dia mengatakan segalanya. Juga… apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar waktu itu."

"Oh ya? memangnya kami melakukan apa?"

"Erm…"

Zitao mendekati Yifan lagi. Secara mengejutkan, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang sang kakak.

"Zitao!"

"Kau tahu,Gege? Kau terlihat sangat…menggemaskan saat tersipu malu."

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Hm? Apa Jongin bilang kalau aku memeluknya seperti ini?"

Ia merapatkan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yifan menjerit pelan.

"Zitao…" wajah Yifan semerah tomat sekarang.

Zitao menyeringai. Ia menangkup wajah sang kakak dan mengejutkan dirinya sekali lagi dengan mencium bibir Yifan. Tak memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, Yifan mengakui dengan malu bahwa ia sudah lama menantikan ini. Zitao melepas ciuman itu dan menatap sang kakak.

"Apa dia juga bilang kalau aku menciumnya seperti ini?"

Yifan mendesah. Pipinya begitu panas. Ia merintih ketika kali ini Zitao menciumnya lagi. Segera, ia menemukan dirinya di atas ranjang, dengan tubuh sang adik tepat diatas tubuhnya. Mereka berciuman dan berciuman sampai ketukan di pintu membuyarkan semuanya. Yifan mendorong dada Zitao dan menggosok bibirnya.

"Yifan, Zitao? ibu berangkat dulu,ya! sudah siang! kalian juga cepat berangkat,ya!"

"I-iya…!" seru Yifan.

Suara langkah kaki ibu mereka menghilang. Mereka terdiam sampai suara mesin mobil ibu dan ayah mereka tak terdengar lagi.

Kedua pasang manik mata itu saling menatap. Yifan yang pertama memecah kesunyian.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Yifan lirih. "Antara kau dan Jongin…"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Yifan tidak ingin egois. Zitao berhak bahagia. Zitao berhak memilih untuk bersama siapapun yang ia suka. Baik itu Jongin, ataupun gadis lain. Siapa dirinya? Yifan hanya seorang kakak bagi seorang Zitao. Suatu ikatan yang pasti dan tak dapat diubah. Ia pikir, posisinya sekarang begitu aman. Tapi ia baru menyadari betapa merugikannya status itu.

"Kau keberatan?"

Zitao mengulangi pertanyaannya sementara Yifan kembali mempertanyakan perasaannya. Sejak kapan ia menyimpan rasa ini. Sejak kapan ia mulai seegois ini. Tanpa ia bisa jawab, perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa bisa ia cegah apalagi hentikan.

Zitao mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh sang kakak secara perlahan. Yifan menatap kepergian Zitao dengan tatapan rindu. Ia tidak ingin kehangatan itu hilang. Ia ingin Zitao. Ia ingin Zitao untuk dirinya sendiri!

"Beritahu aku," bisik Yifan pelan. "Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa lagi yang kau dan Jongin lakukan? Ayo, tunjukkan padaku."

.

Yifan hanya menunggu satu isyarat dari Zitao maka mereka akan menyeberangi batas itu. Melampaui garis yang dijalin oleh suatu ikatan darah. Yifan memutuskan bahwa ia tidak puas hanya dengan status yang ia miliki sebelumnya. Ia sudah membuang seluruh harga dirinya. Demi apa yang ia yakini adalah…cinta.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat saat ini untuk Zitao yang tak kunjung menyambut permintaannya. Tetapi mata Zitao tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Sama-sama menyiratkan suatu keinginan.

Zitao naik ke atas ranjang untuk kedua kalinya, melangkah menggunakan lututnya, tak sekalipun matanya meninggalkan Yifan. Tangan keduanya sama-sama terulur. Ketika ujung jari dan ujung jari saling bersentuhan, tak ada keraguan lagi. Zitao mencium kakak kandungnya tanpa memedulikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dasi Yifan yang tadi rapi telah lama menyentuh lantai. Pun seragamnya yang hari ini ia tanggalkan. Tak ada lagi murid teladan Yifan. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan Zitao.

Bibir dengan bibir. Dada dengan dada. Tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka berdua. Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Zitao sehingga penis mereka bersentuhan. Yifan memang kalah jauh dibanding adiknya soal hal satu ini. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Jongin yang telah mengajari Zitao. Jongin tak sepenuhnya benalu,kan?

Yifan melingkarkan kaki panjangnya di pinggang Zitao. Wajah keduanya saling menempel akibat ciuman yang membuat mereka kehabisan nafas. Zitao merebahkan sang kakak ke ranjang dan kini melarikan ciumannya ke leher putih itu. Mungkin inilah kissmark pertama yang Yifan punya. Dan ia senang mengetahui bahwa Zitao-lah yang menciptakannya.

"Kau berbeda dengan Jongin. Di saat seperti ini, ia akan merintih secara memalukan…"

Yifan tidak menyukai Zitao yang masih menyebut nama Jongin di saat seperti ini. Ia mendorong tubuh Zitao ke samping hingga tubuhnyalah yang kini mendominasi. Yifan yang masih hijau dalam hal ini, mencoba peruntungan dengan mengigit puting Zitao. Sang adik menjerit pelan dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Ah…!"

"Kau menggigitnya terlalu keras, Yifan. Biar kutunjukkan padamu."

Zitao mendorong Yifan lagi dan menindih tubuh sang kakak sekali lagi. Kini, ia berhadapan dengan kedua puting berwarna merah muda milik kakaknya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan memainkan puting itu berulang-ulang. Yifan tak pernah menyangka bahwa tempat di tubuhnya itu begitu sensitif. Ia pun mendesah untuk pertama kalinya.

Zitao melanjutkan dengan puting satunya, memainkan dengan jari ketika lidahnya bergantian ke satu titik lain. Kepala Zitao bergerak ke bawah. Ia terkikik ketika bulu-bulu pada sekitar kemaluan kakaknya menggelitik hidungnya. Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat sang adik sekarang berhadapan dengan penisnya yang tegang. Zitao mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit dan menjilat ujung batang itu.

"Zitao!"

"Hm? Ada yang salah?"

"Itu…kotor,kan…?"

"Apa yang kita lakukan sejak awal bukanlah kotor?"

"Tapi…"

Kalimat Yifan dipotong begitu saja dengan tangan Zitao yang mengocok penisnya kasar. Zitao mulai menjilati batang miliknya dengan sensual. Setelah melumeri batang itu dengan salivanya, ia membungkus penis itu dengan rongga mulutnya. Menghasilkan lenguhan panjang dari sang kakak.

"Zitao…"

Zitao mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Awalnya lambat tetapi ketika Yifan mulai menjambak rambutnya tanda ia menikmati perlakuan yang ia terima, Zitao mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Lidah Zitao tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia menjilati batang itu sekaligus membungkusnya. Mulut Yifan terbuka. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya lagi dan menyangganya dengan kedua lengan. Zitao merasakan batang itu makin panas, ia pun melirik Yifan.

"Zitao! aku mau-"

_Keluarkan…ayo, keluarkan, Gege…_

Yifan mencoba menarik penisnya dari mulut sang adik, tetapi Zitao menolak dengan menahan pingganya di tempat. Tanpa sempat memberi peringatan, Yifan menumpahkan seluruh cairannya ke mulut Zitao. Puas dengan oral seks yang pertama ia rasakan, Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Maaf…maaf," Yifan terengah-engah.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Zitao heran.

Ia masih menjilati penis kakaknya yang menyisakan sedikit sperma.

"Aku membuatmu menelan milikku…"

Mendengar ini, Zitao tertawa. Yifan menatapnya lewat matanya yang berat.

"Aku tak keberatan, Ge. Kau tahu? Punyamu jauh lebih enak dari Jongin."

Yifan melihat cairan putih kental di sudut bibir Zitao. Ia jadi ingat apa yang ia lihat pada Jongin di tempat yang sama. Jadi itu…

"Kau bohong. Mana mungkin yang seperti itu enak?" Yifan mengernyit jijik.

"Tidak percaya? Mau coba?" tantang Zitao.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Keheranan, Zitao meraih tangan Yifan dan mengangkat tubuhnya lagi. Ia memposisikan Yifan di pangkuannya lagi. Ketika Zitao hendak menciumnya, Yifan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ta-tapi, kan- itu…"

Zitao yang gemas, menarik tengkuk sang kakak dan menabrakkan bibir mereka. Yifan mengernyit ketika ia merasakan cairan yang rasanya masih tertinggal di mulut Zitao. Seluruh rongga mulut Zitao telah ia jelajahi, ia memastikan tak ada satupun celah yang ia lewatkan. Ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa mereka sedekat ini. Ia melepas ciuman mereka yang meninggalkan benang saliva antara kedua bibir yang tadi bertaut. Matanya menangkap cairan yang masih ada di pipi adiknya. Dengan sensual, ia mengeluarkan lidah dan menjilat cairan tersebut. Zitao mendesah. Ia mengakui kalau kakaknya itu cerdas. Cerdas dalam segala hal. Termasuk mempelajari sesuatu. Lihat betapa ia begitu menguasai hal baru ini sekarang.

"Apa Jongin…juga menelan milikmu?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Tentu saja." Zitao terkekeh. "Ia ketagihan, bahkan."

"Kalau begitu aku-"

Zitao tahu apa yang diinginkan kakaknya, tapi ia akan menyimpannya untuk bagian yang terbaik dan paling akhir.

"Simpan itu. Sekarang ikuti saja aku, Gege."

Yifan membelai wajah Zitao dengan sayang. Zitao menyentuh tangan sang kakak, dan membawa jari tengah yang panjang itu ke mulutnya. Yifan menutup matanya merasakan Zitao mengulumnya, menimbulkan suara yang erotis. Sementara itu, Zitao membawa jarinya ke penis Yifan yang masih menyisakan sperma. Ia melumasi jarinya dengan cairan itu.

"Maaf. Jongin yang suka menyimpan lube….untuk sementara, hanya ada ini…" ujar Zitao setelah ia selesai melumasi jari Yifan. Kakaknya mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak paham. Zitao menurunkan Yifan dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkan sang kakak. Melebarkan kakinya sehingga lubang itu kini terlihat jelas oleh matanya.

"Zi-Zitao…"

Yifan merasa dirinya terekspos. Zitao telah menelanjanginya hingga ia merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya kini tak lagi privat. Zitao duduk di depan kakaknya. Ia membawa jarinya yang berpelumaskan sperma sang kakak ke lubang itu.

"Maaf…"

"Nggh!"

Yifan merasa sangat asing dengan benda yang kini memaksa memasuki lubangnya. Ia membaca segala hal, termasuk seks antara sesama pria. Ia tak pernah menyangka melakukan apa yang ia baca tersebut sekarang.

Seluruh ujung jari Zitao sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Jari itu keluar masuk lubangnya dengan tidak mudah,menyadari ini pertama kalinya bagi Yifan.

"Bantu aku?"

"Hah…?"

Zitao membawa jari kakaknya yang tadi ia kulum dan mengarahkannya ke lubang itu. Zitao melihat wajah kakaknya mengernyit penuh penderitaan ketika jari yang kedua masuk. Ia mempercepat proses tersebut sehingga sang kakak tak akan merasakan sakit yang lebih lama. Yifan menjerit pelan ketika ia merasakan ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang dalam.

"A-apa itu tadi…?"

"Bagaimana? Enak,kan?"

"Lakukan lagi…"

Zitao dengan senang hati menurutinya. Ia menjelajahi lubang sang kakak, memastikan menggesek titik yang mampu membuatnya menggelinjang.

"Ah…! Disitu…"

"Oke…temukan sendiri dengan jarimu juga…"

Keduanya berlomba mencari titik itu dan Yifan melenguh tiap kali mereka menemukannya.

"Cukup, Zitao. Aku siap…"

Zitao mengangguk. Dengan langkah gemetar ia merebahkan kakaknya lagi. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya berlutut di depan lubang sang kakak. Tangannya memegang penisnya sendiri dan menyejajarkannya dengan lubang Yifan.

Yifan tak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia bagaikan kertas yang dirobek jadi dua, bahkan lebih.

"Ah…hah…!" jerit Yifan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak…"

"Aku…berhenti saja,ya?" Zitao cemas.

"Jangan! Aku-aku tidak mau kalah dengan Jongin…"

Zitao terperangah untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia tertawa. Kakaknya ini…kenapa bisa begitu lucu saat cemburu?

"Baiklah…aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Kalau Jongin, saat ini dia akan-"

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti Jongin!"

"Ge…?"

"Aku orang spesial bagimu,kan? Jangan sebut namanya lagi…"

"Oke! Oke! Ya Tuhan…kau ini memang…"

Zitao menusuk lubang Yifan tanpa memedulikan jeritan kesakitannya lagi. Kalau itu yang diinginkan kakaknya, maka akan ia turuti. Karena ia selalu melakukannya dengan manis dan pelan saat dengan Jongin, maka kali ini dia akan bermain kasar.

"Zitao! sial…"

"Ya?"

"Lakukan lagi…"

Zitao menyeringai. Jadi ia sudah menemukan titik itu lagi? Zitao mengangkat kedua kaki Yifan selebar-lebarnya dan menyetubuhinya sampai Yifan merintih-rintih. Yifan meraba-raba dan menggenggam sandaran ranjangnya ketika ia membutuhkan pegangan. Zitao menusuk lubangnya begitu dalam dan cepat, sampai rasanya ia jadi pusing.

Yifan orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi itu. Cairannya menggenangi perutnya. Zitao pun mendesah menandakan ia tak akan lama lagi. Tusukannya menjadi tidak beraturan dan Yifan melenguh pelan, merasakan lubangnya disiram cairan hangat. Zitao mencabut penisnya dan melihat cairannya menetes keluar mengotori sprei sang kakak.

"Kau mau merasakan milikku?" tawar Zitao.

Yifan membuka matanya dan melihat penis Zitao masih meneteskan cairan. Ia bangkit dengan susah payah dan segera menelan penis itu. Zitao membantu gerakannya dengan memaju mundurkan tengkuk Yifan. Ia menjilati penis itu sampai bersih. Mendongak dan mendapati wajah sang adik yang sama letihnya.

"Kau membolos hari ini," goda Zitao.

"Tidak peduli... Yang penting aku bersamamu," Yifan memeluk Zitao dan mengajaknya berbaring. Mereka berpelukan. Zitao mengecup wajah kakaknya berulang-ulang, membuat Yifan terkikik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini," bisik Yifan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau marah gara-gara Jongin."

Yifan menangkup wajah Zitao di telapak tangannya dan mengecup bibirnya mesra.

"Kau adalah milikku sekarang. Jangan dekat-dekat orang lain, terutama Jongin."

"Kau juga. Aku akan selalu memantaumu dengan Yixing…"

Yifan memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Cemburumu tidak beralasan. Yixing hanya teman sekelas."

"Jangan membantah, aku akan menciummu."

Zitao menindih tubuh Yifan dan menciumnya. Keduanya memutuskan tak akan pernah bosan dengan bibir masing-masing. Kini, jantung mereka berdetak beriringan. Sama halnya dengan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Seragam dan seirama. Mereka akan menyimpan cinta ini secara rahasia. Saat mereka bersama orang lain, mereka tak lebih selain saudara sedarah. Tetapi saat hanya berdua, bahkan kata kekasih sudah tak mampu lagi menggambarkan hubungan mereka.

_-to be continued-_

_Author keong is back dengan NC ancur-ancuran. Silahkan review. See ya :3 _

_p.s. yep. Kris jadi bottom disini. harap tidak keberatan._

_ –HZTWYF-_


End file.
